Highschool of the DEAD: Highschool Responders Season 1
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: What if Fuijimi Academy have an Armed Discipline Committee and a SWAT Team like Unit? How will the Gang React towards this new outcome and How will Shido React as his worst enemies are still alive? The Discipline Committee and a SWAT Team like Unit is model after the NYPD -Story in progress-
1. OC Creation

OC Creation

Hi there this a OC Creation zone I need OC for my fanfic Highschool of the DEAD: Highschool Responders

Name: (You know how this works so Japanese names please)

Age: (Please between 13 and 18)

Gender: (You know what it is)

Personality: (How does your OC act?)

Appearance: (What does your OC look like? Just height and hair color and eye color)

Clothing: (Anything form school or Uniforms)

Occupation: (Disciplinary and Security Enforcement or Special Tactical Armed Response Unit)

Rank: (Patrol Officer, Patrol Sergeant, Sergeant, Captain any police rank)

Strengths and weaknesses: (This section is very important. I don't want super soldiers and the like. Your character must have at least two weaknesses… maybe one, but no super human who is lbs of muscle, extremely fast and smart and can't die.. or I'll prove that theory wrong at the very beginning.)

First Weapon: (Can be anything no melee)

Second Weapon: (Can be anything no melee)

Sidearm: (Can be a Personal Defense Weapon)

Backup Sidearm: (Optional but Must be a Handgun)

Melee: (Knive, sword, axe, machete, Baton)

Extra equipment: (must be like like Medic kit, Ammo Bag, Explosives, or Tech/Tools can be 2)

Type: (Specialist, Medic, Engineer, Support, Sniper, anything can be 2)

Gear: (If needed)

Love Interest: (Must be A HOTD Character or OC)

What they think of main OC? (He's on the form below.)

Now weapons:

If entered must be full name and model

Handgun/Revolver Criteria:

Manufacturer: Colt, Glock, Beretta, Heckler & Koch, FN Herstal, Smith & Wesson, Walter, SIG Sauer, CZ

Caliber: 38. Special, 357. Magnum, 9x19mm, 45 ACP, FN5.7x28mm

Example FN Five-seveN USG

Shotgun Criteria:

Manufacturer: Mossberg, Remington, Ithaca, Benelli, Franchi, Kel-Tec

Caliber: 12 Guage

Example: Ithaca Model 37 Deerslayer Police Special

Submachine Gun Criteria

Manufacturer: Heckler & Koch FN Herstal

Caliber: 9x19mm, 45 ACP, FN5.7x28mm, 4.6x30mm

Example: Hk MP7A1

Assault Rifle Criteria:

Manufacturer: Colt, FN Herstal, Heckler & Koch, SIG Sauer, Springfield Armory, Barrett, Land Warfare Research Company, Noveske Rifleworks series, AR Derivatives, AK Derivatives

Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO, 5.56x45mm NATO, 6.8x43mm Remington SPC, 7.62x39mm

Example: Hk G36C

Sniper Rifle Criteria:

Manufacturer: Heckler & Koch, SIG Sauer, Springfield Armory,Accuracy International

Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO, 5.56x45mm NATO, .338 Lapua Magnum

Example: Hk PSG1

Machine Gun Criteria:

Manufacturer: FN Herstal, Heckler & Koch

Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO, 5.56x45mm NATO

Example: Hk MG4

Addons:

Sights:

Holographic sight

MARS Sight

ACOG Scopes

Red Dot Sight

UnderBarrels

Grenade Launcher

Masterkey

Flare Launcher

Others

Rails

Foregrip

AN/PEQ-2 IR designator

Surefire Weaponlight

Melee:

M9 Bayonet

Tactical Axe

Combat Machete

Expandable Baton

Straight Stick Baton

Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Equipment and Uniform:

Uniform: NYPD Type Uniform with Jacket and Black Army Combat Boots inculding a badge

Equipment: Police Utility Belt, Expandable Baton and 38. Special or 9mm Handgun/Revolver

Extra Equipment: Riot Gear(Heavy Duty Ballistic Riot Vest with arm guards, Shin guards and knee and elbow pads, Lightweight Helmet with Riot Visor), Gas Mask and Straight Stick Baton or Shotguns/Rifles

Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment and Uniform:

Uniform: Black Army Combat Uniform with black boots and gloves

Equipment: Police Utility Belt, Drop Leg Holster, Gas Mask Pouch, HRM Tactical Vests and Lightweight Combat Helmet with or without riot visor, knee and elbow Pads, M9 Bayonet and 9mm, 45 ACP, FN5.7x28mm Handgun

Extra Equipment: Riot Gear (Heavy Duty Ballistic Riot Vest with arm guards, Shin guards and knee and elbow pads, Lightweight Helmet with Riot Visor), Gas Mask and Straight Stick Baton or Shotguns, Submachine guns, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles or Machine guns

2 of my OCs

Name: Takashi Arashikage

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: ind and strict, cold to his enemies he is a great commander who look after subornates and friends.

Appearance: 5'9 with spiky blond hair, white skin with grey steel eyes

Clothing: Standard Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Occupation: Disciplinary and Security Committee

Rank: Head of Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat

Weaknesses: Seeing little childern hurt

First Weapon: Remington 870 Police Riot Magnum with Surefire Weaponlight and Red Dot Sight

Second Weapon: Hk MP5K

Sidearm: Smith & Wesson Model 10HB

Backup Sidearm: Smith & Wesson Model 37 Airweight

Melee: Expandable Baton

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and EMP Protected Radio with extra headsets

Type: Commander

Gear: Riot Gear with Combat Goggles

Love Interest: Saeko Busujima

Name: Takeshi Sagara

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: Cold yet Kind and strict, colder to his enemies and his part scottish he is known to shout bloody hell in the most unusual incidents.

Appearance: 6'5 with spiky brown hair, white skin with blue steel eyes

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response

Rank: Commander of the Special Emergency Response Unit

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat and various weaponry

Weaknesses: Seeing his friends hurt

First Weapon: Colt M4A1 with ACOG Compact scopes on the carry handles and Surefire M500AB weaponlight handguards

Second Weapon: Mossberg Crusier 500

Sidearm: Hk MP7A1 with Zeiss Z-Point red dot sight and 40-round magazine

Backup Sidearm: Hk USP.45 Compact

Melee: M9 Bayonet

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag, EMP Protected NVGs and Medic Kit

Type: Second in Command and Specialist

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with Ballistic Sunglasses and goggles on the helmet.

Love Interest: Miku Yuuki

OC Creation Date End in 8-6-14

So please send those OCs


	2. Preview and Trailer

Preview and trailer

'Fully automatic gunfire and shotgun blasts'

"This Delta 3-2 we're over run we're falling back!"

Helicopters firing on a crowd of zombies.

Riot Tanks using the water cannons on the zombies.

Riot Police Killing zombies with Guns.

"This is an Emergency Broadcast by the Japansese Self-Defense Force evacuation Order April I repeat this is an Emergency Broadcast by the Japanese Self-Defense Force evacuation Order April to Shintoko 3rd Elementary School Evacuations by the Joint US Japanses Forces will commence."

Unknown voice: "I should've known this would happen the incidents, the reports everthing is wrong from the beginning."

A person covered in shadow reading a piece of paper.

The paper shows:

**Containment Breach on Umbrella Corporation Laboratory in Raccoon City.**

**US Department of Defense joint with Center for Disease Control and Prevention in isolated bioterrorism incidents. **

**NATO and the European Centre for Disease Prevention and Control are monitoring the Balkans for possible disease epidemic and are on high alert. **

**Hong Kong Centre for Health Protection is watching airports and ports. **

**Chinese Center for Disease Control and Prevention are watching foreign tourists in airports and ports. **

**Japanese Government on high alert on possible BioTerrorism. **

**Agência Nacional de Vigilância Sanitária or National Health Surveillance Agency are watching isolated villages, airports and ports. **

**UK Health Protection Agency are planing with the British Armed Forces for Quarantine Contingency Plans. **

**Hellenic Centre for Infectious Diseases Control alerts Hellenic Armed Forces on possible Bio Threat. **

**Institut de veille sanitaire with the French Armed Forces are on high alert. **

**Norwegian Institute of Public Health and Norwegian Armed Forces are on high alert on Bio Threats. **

**Public Health Agency of Canada and Center for Disease Control and Prevention are working on any Bio Threats. **

**United States Armed Forces and Canadian Armed Forces are conducting Joint Quarantine Training on Mexican Borders. **

**Epidemic Intelligence Service reports of a new Bio Weapon Threat to the world. **

**World Health Organization are having a conference with the United Nations Security Council on Bioterrorism. **

**The United Nations hiding an Armed Forces in Space?**

Unknown voice: "My friend in the US, Europe, Africa, Asia all receive the same massage from the UN prepare for the worst since than I ask for a reform with the school shooting in the US was the prefect accuse for an Armed Disciplinary Committee and a Tactical Team to the Principle and with the funding from the UN it's a funny look on the principles face when I showed the check from the mysterious Donator so from Police training to Detective training and SWAT Training we got it until my best friend burst in scared."

A man covered in black with the shadow covering the face walk towards the desk and said. "My friends said that Project UNSC is already started and already on high alert and they're spooked really bad."

A week later things went to hell faster than you can say Hell on earth.

Zombies breaking windows People in SWAT Gear shooting theme and People in Riot Gear trying to control the doors.

Helicopters flying high in the sky firing machine guns and rockets at a roadblock on the bridge full of zombies.

Riot Tanks using water cannons on zombies or running them over.

CV-22 Osprey flying in and out of the airport droping troops food and supplies.

Bus being use has a roadblock toppled by a crowd of zombie tryin to climb while being shot by soldiers with Blue tactical vests, helmets and body armour shooting FN F2000.

Unknown voice: "So this how to world ends not with a bang or a whimper but with a fight."

Riot police fighting against a horde of zombies.

Tanks with Blue UN writing firing canister shots against a horde of zombies.

Helicopters with Blue UN writing flying above a burning city.

Planes with Blue UN writing landing in the Airport.

A futuristic CIC is full of officers running around.

Aircarft Carriers with F35 Lightning Fighter Jets with Blue UN writing on the oceans.

Highschool of the DEAD: Highschool Responders

_**Coming Soon**_

That's a preview and the trailer so sent those OC's because the story is still in Japan if you want OC's in the UN the weapons are made nby FN Herstal so see ya.

Frost the Arctic Fox


	3. 2nd Preview and Trailer

2nd Preview and Trailer:

"Attention all Units, attention all units possible bio attack all units responding your call is code 3"

Unknown Voice: "It all started with a warning later the incidents than the epidemic."

"Dispatch we're falling towards the bridge I repeat we're falling towards the bridge."

Unknown Voice: "It was then a fight for survival."

Riot Police fighting zombies.

Riot tanks firing water cannons at zombies.

SWAT on a riot bus shooting at zombies.

A Burning bus that has the writing Hazard Control Unit.

Men in NBC Suit and Body Armor burning zombies.

Helicopters with Blue UN writing flying above a burning city.

Helicopters with JSDF logo firing at a crowd of zombies.

A Helicopter being overrun by zombies crashing at a crowd of zombies near a gas station and a big explosion.

People with SWAT Gear droping form a helicopter on to a school rooftop.

Footage of riot police fighting zombies, army soldiers using a flame thrower, riot tank running over zombies, protesters lead by a Conspiracy theorist get overrun by zombies.

Fighter Jets with with Blue UN writing droping napalm on zombies.

A Man reading a Combat Ipad.

Writing on the Ipad.

**Israel and Palestine lock down borders.**

**Russia experiencing massive riots.**

**United States Armed Forces and Canadian Armed Forces quarantine the northern American Region.**

**British Government Lockdown the British Isle.**

**North Korea gone dark.**

**US Navy absorb into the UN Naval fleets.**

**UN Peacekeepers in Africa fighting unknown threats.**

**Conspiracy theorist arrested for violating marshall law.**

Unknown Voice: "Well alls fair in love and war."

"Danger! Danger! Missle launch detected point of origin North Korea missle defense system online."

ICBM Missiles get shotdown.

EMP Detonated over Tokonosu.

Zombies breaking windows People in SWAT Gear shooting theme and People in Riot Gear trying to control the doors.

Helicopters flying high in the sky firing machine guns and rockets at a roadblock on the bridge full of zombies.

Riot Tanks using water cannons on zombies or running them over.

CV-22 Osprey flying in and out of the airport droping troops food and supplies.

Bus being use has a roadblock toppled by a crowd of zombie tryin to climb while being shot by soldiers with Blue tactical vests, helmets and body armour shooting FN F2000, FN SCAR-L/H or talking into radios.

Unknown voice: "So this how to world ends not with a bang or a whimper but with a fight."

Riot police fighting against a horde of zombies.

Tanks with Blue UN writing firing canister shots against a horde of zombies.

Attack Helicopters with Blue UN writing flying above a burning city.

Planes with Blue UN writing landing in the Airport.

A futuristic CIC is full of officers running around.

Aircarft Carriers with F35 Lightning Fighter Jets with Blue UN writing on the oceans.

Highschool of the DEAD: Highschool Responders

**_Coming Soon_**

This is a second preview and the trailer so sent those OC's because the story is still in Japan if you want OC's in the UN the weapons are made by FN Herstal so see ya.

Frost the Arctic Fox


	4. 3rd Preview and Trailer

**Preview and Trailer.**

A lot of Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor and a M93 Fox with sirens heading towards a brigde.

At the brigde a town is in chaos and a huge crowd is crossing the brigde.

The Ford Crown Victoria Police Intercptors pull up and block the road and the M93 Fox block the brigde.

All the vehicles have the same writings.

Fuijimi Academy Disciplinary and Security Enforcement or Fuijimi Academy D.S.E

Men in NYPD type uniforms set up metal barricades and aim their sidearms or shotguns

The M93 Fox back opens up and men in NYPD uniforms and Riot Gear come out armed with shotguns, submachine guns and rifles.

They all aim their weapons at the crowd.

A man walk toward a Police car and grab a Megaphone and shouted.

"You the crowd stop advancing immediately or we will open fire."

Than the Radio beep and broadcasted.

"_Control to all units Prefectual Headquaters says that the rules of engagement are weapons free."_

The huge crowd just moan as they shuffle towards the blockade.

"Open Fire!" was shouted all over the blockade

Every Officer opened fired.

Many Zombies fell but more were coming attracted towards the sound of gunfire and sirens.

The Zombies than lunged at the officers at the blockade crashing and toppelling the line of men and metal.

Many officers fall back while firing at the crowd a officer than shouted at the radio.

"_Blockade has failed! I say again blockade has failed! We request reinforcements! Now!."_

Many more officer race towards the scene with their Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor only to face the huge crowd of zombies.

At the end only a lone riot helmet is standing up right and a zombie face is scene in its reflection.

**This is Inspired by Resident Evil Nemesis intro where the RPD fights a horde of zombies**

Wait till the 1st chapter than 1 Frost 23 over and out


	5. Vehicles

Vehicles for the Disciplinary and Security Enforcement or Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Standard Patrol Vehicles:

Will be included but will not be used

Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor with V shaped NYPD light bar and Black and white colored scheme

Ground Vehicles: (EMP Protected)

Berliet VXB-170 Riot Control and Internal Defense Vehicle: 1

M93 Fox (Surplus form the US): 1

Lenco BearCat: 1

RG-12 Riot Control Vehicle

Panhard Véhicule Blindé Léger: 1

M1114 Up-Armored Armament Carrier (Humvee): 1

M1151 Enhanced Armament Carrier (Humvee)

M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicle

RG-32 Scout

Oshkosh M-ATV

LAV-25A2: 1

LAV-C2 (Command and Control): 1

LAV-III

M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle

M1130 Commander Vehicle

M1132 Engineer Squad Vehicle

Aircarfts:

AgustaWestland AW119 Koala

CH-146 Griffon: 5

Eurocopter EC130

MH-6 Little Bird: 1

Please Vote which vehicle must enter and to answer Angel of Deaths question there won't be any only FN MAGs, M240, M240D, M60, M60D or the MG3 only 7.62x51mm NATO Beside whats better for Riot Control than a moving machine gun nest and some Military APCs refitted with high pressure water cannons


	6. 4th Preview and Trailer

4th Preview and Trailer

**(Helicopter Rescue Attempt)**

Somewhere near a Gas Station

'_Ratatatatatat'_

Sound of automatic gunfire from a M4

"Come on the chopter is coming!" shouted someone.

"This way hurry up!" another person shouted.

A Group of people is running towards an open space near a gas station

'_whoop whoop whoop whoop'_

A CH-146 Griffon is flying towards an open space near a gas station.

"_Delta 5 inbound towards LZ"_

"We're here come on towards the chopter!" a person shouted.

"Hurry up get in! Get in!" shouted on of the door gunners.

"Get Back! Get Back! The zombies are here!" the other gunner suddenly shouted after seeing a horde of zombie coming.

'_Ratatatatatat''Ratatatatat''_

The sounds of machine gun fire from a M240D,

"We're pulling up" one of the pilots said.

The gunners tried to keep the zombies at bay but they lunged at the Helicopter and climbing onto the copter.

"_Delta 5 going down, Delta 5 going down, we're going down." _The pilot shouting into the radio.

The Helicopter is overrun by zombies and is spining towards the gas station

The group is running away from the area through some abandon cars.

"_Delta 5 going down!"_ the pilot shouted into the radio.

'_BOOM!'_

Huge explosion and fire ball form the gas station.

Highschool of the DEAD: Highschool Responders

_**Coming Soon**_

This one is an idea from World War Z where Gerry Lane attempted to be evacuate by helicopter by the IDF so here it is the 4th Preview and Trailer and also near the end of the OC Creation date so for those who sent their OC thank you and the UN vehicles will the next vote with the UN soldiers OCs.

**From Frost the Arctic Fox**


	7. Final OC List

And 9 of the OC's that is entered:

Name: Tensu Hitokari

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: a survivalist who can be irritated very easily. Enjoys violence and using fire arms and hunting animals. Extremely stubborn but intellegent.

Appearance: long brown hair reaching down to his mid neck with bangs around eye length, with a streak of dyed red hair infront of his right eye. Green eyes, 5'9" and 140ilbs

Clothing: standard Disciplinary and Security Enforcement uniform

Occupation: Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: Being Accurate and Quick thinking, Quick Reflexes

Weaknesses: Quick tempered, Rarely gets along with others and Seeing others die

First Weapon: Colt M4A1 Carbine with ACOG sight -normally uses single shot-

Second Weapon: Mossberg 500 Tactical tri-rail *likewise with the rifle*

Sidearm: Colt 1911 (basic) *im sorry its my favorite handgun*

Backup Sidearm: None

Melee: Extendable baton

Type: Marksman

Gear: None

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag

Love Interest: Saya

Oppinion on your OC: Pure respect for this commanding officers, probably would get along well enough but would butt heads with Takashi occasionally

* * *

Name: Sasuke Namikaze

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Personality: Cold yet friendly

Appearance: 5,5 with short black hair, white skin with blue steel eyes and muscular around 150lbs

Clothing: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Patrol Sergeant

Strengths: Train in Hand to hand and have quick reflex

Weaknesses: Fear of losing his friends and family

First Weapon: M21 Sniper Rifle

Second Weapon: SIG SG 550 with ACOG scope

Sidearm: 3rd Generation Glock 17 with a Surefire X-300 tactical light

Backup Sidearm: Smith & Wesson Model 637 Airweight Revolver

Melee: Combat Machete

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and EMP Harden Combat Laptop

Type: Sniper and Electronic Specialist

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with Bonnie Hat

Love Interest: None

Oppinion on your OC: He thinks that Takeshi is an excellent commander with a kind heart to his co-workers but desperately wants to embarrass Shido because Shido is a classic cult/villain type of guy

* * *

Name: Hinata Itsumi

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind yet scary

Appearance: 7'5 with smooth black hair, white skin with brown eyes

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: Train in Judo, Jujisu, kendo and firearms training

Weaknesses: Seeing her friends hurt or threaten

First Weapon: FN F2000 with FN GL-1 (loaded with tear gas)

Second Weapon: FN P90 with Holosight and suppressor

Sidearm: FN Five-seveN Tactical with Suppressor and Weaponlight

Backup Sidearm: SIG-Sauer P228

Melee: Katana

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and Medic Kit

Type: Medic and Rear guard

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with Lightweight Helmet with Riot Visor

Love Interest: Takeshi Sagara

Oppinion on your OC: She thinks that Takeshi is an excellent and cute commander

* * *

Name: Minato Himura

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind yet strict of the rules and laws

Appearance: 5'7 with spiky black hair, brown tan skin with one red eye and one blue eye

Clothing: Standard Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Uniform

Occupation: Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Rank: Patrol Sergeant

Strengths: Train in Judo, jujitsu, police training and mechanical training

Weaknesses: Easily angered around Shido with the mind to kill him and seeing the others die

First Weapon: Ithaca Model 37 Deerslayer Police Special with extended mag

Second Weapon: Ithaca Model 37 Stakeout with extended mag

Sidearm: Smith & Wesson 5906

Backup Sidearm:Smith & Wesson Model 10 Chiefs Special Snub Nose Revolver

Melee: Straight Stick Baton

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and Tool Bag

Type: Engineer

Gear: Riot Gear

Love Interest: Shizuka

Oppinion on your OC: He thinks that Takashi is an excellent commander but abit paranoid and really hate for Shido and his gang of delinquents aka the track club and other criminal

* * *

Name: Kenji Asama

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: Quiet and contemplative, more of a follower does his best to carry out orders and prefers to negotiate rather than resort to violence but will if pushed. Looks out for others

Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, 5'9

Clothing: Security Uniform later Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Patrol officer

Strength: Mixed Martial arts, accurate with pistols due to first person shooters and has advanced First Aid training

Weakness: Has trouble speaking up to question authority and orders and high concern for his squad mates.

Primary Weapon: Colt LE6920 Series with Rails, Red Dot sight, Surefire weapon light.

Secondary Weapon: Revolver .45 Cal. Colt Anaconda

Meele: Cold Steel Hand a Half sword

Extra Equip: Medic bag

Type: Medic, Support

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment

Love interest: Saya Takagi

Thinks of Main character: He is a good guy and help him no matter what.

* * *

Name: Takato Miyamoto

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Personality: Cold yet Kind and strict

Appearance: 6'6 with orange-brown hair and golden brown eyes

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant Second in Command of Alpha Team

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat, police procedures, various weaponry and sōjutsu

Weaknesses: Seeing his friends and cousin hurt

Cousin to Rei Miyamoto also hate Shido

First Weapon: M16A4 with Bayonet, ACOG, ANPEQ-2 IR designator, Surefire Weaponlight and Fore grip

Second Weapon: Hk UMP45 with EOTech Red Dot Sight and Surefire M900 pistol grip

Sidearm: 3rd Generation Glock 17 with a Surefire X-300 tactical light

Backup Sidearm: Smith & Wesson Model 37 Airweight

Melee: M9 Bayonet

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and EMP harden Combat Tablet

Type: Electronic Specialist

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with arm guards, Shin guards and knee and elbow pads, Lightweight Helmet with Riot Visor

Love Interest: Rika Minami

Oppinion on your OC: He thinks that Takashi is an excellent commander and really hate for Shido and his father

* * *

Name: Takemoto Jun

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: Calm, cool, and collected. He values a mix of planning to action, and excels at analysis. Great all rounder, but sucks at negotiations unless it's through a gun. High sense of honor and respect, though he only gives it where deserved. Loves a good challenge.

Appearance: 5'11", 172 lbs, mostly muscle. Black, crew-cut hair, with jade green eyes. His hands have calluses.

Clothing: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit clothing, with Oakley Asian Fit "Radar Path" sunglasses, and fingerless gloves with a kevlar knuckle weave. Also wears a black patrol cap.

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Lieutenant Leader of Alpha Team

Strengths: Expert hand-to-hand combatant, using a style that emphasises swift, hard takedowns, choke holds, etc., great tactician and strategist, and a master of small-arms.

Weaknesses: Lacking in negotiations, hates making mistakes, and hates hypos. Known to smoke.

First Weapon: H&K MP5K-PDW with an ACOG scope and foregrip.

Second Weapon: Noveske Rifleworks N4 Diplomat, equipped with an ACOG, foregrip, and the standard retractable stock.

Sidearm: FN Herstal FNP-45 Tactical

Melee: Gerber Mk. II

Extra Equipment: EMP-hardened NVGs, hand mirror.

Type: Specialist, CQC

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit with Oakley Asian Fit "Radar Path" sunglasses, and fingerless gloves with a kevlar knuckle weave. Also wears a black patrol cap.

Extra Equipment: Third-Generation Colt SAA "Artillery", with wooden grips. He uses this for emergencies, as .45 LC is hard to come by.

Love Interest: Open for grabbing.

Opinions on the OCs: Understands their strictness, but recommends they let it go when the situation calls for it.

* * *

Name: Fumio Kudo

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: Due to his father trying to turn him into the perfect assassin he was forced to endure a lot. That leaves him socialy awkward outside Missions. Often unable to interact normally with others and he rarely talks, communicates with handsigns most of the time.

Appearance: 6'4 feet, with smooth average lenght pitch-black hair that has a white streak at the front, pale skin, Lost his right Eye in an accident. Ice blue eye athletic built and his armor protects everypart of his body with no skin visible

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: Master in all kinds of martial arts (for example Jujitsu, Karate and Ninjitsu) and Swordmanship, learned to read bodylangue (can tell when someone is suprised/lying etc. or what they are about to do in a fight), master of stealth if necessary, can endure insane amounts of pain (for example bullet wounds) without flinching due to his cruel upbringing, very agile.

Weaknesses: Has limited vision due to loss of his right eye, only average shooting skills, isnt used to physical contact outside of fights, learned first to fight than to talk which causes him to stutter and experience problems with talking, suffers from Aquaphobia, trust issues.

First Weapon: Hk G36 with targeting laser

Second Weapon: two Hk MP7A1

Sidearm: Hk USP with silencer

Backup Sidearm: none

Melee: Expandable bo staff, two highqualitiy Katanas that he carries in crossing scabbards on his back.

Extra equipment: Climbing and weapon maintenance equipment

Type: Stealth and Meele specialist

Gear: Modefied Special Tactical Armed Response Unit, Kevlar reinforced and with helmet that covers the whole face. Built for maximum protection and agility in Meele combat situations.  
However through the added weight of the additional armor it is very hard to climb or swim.

Love Interest: Hinata Itsumi

Opinion on OC: Takashi is the only one he completly trusts. He will follow is orders to the letter without question and will always have his back, views him as a brother.

* * *

Name: Ryo Akiyama

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: Cold, Quiet yet caring and kind because of his secret past

Appearance: 6'9 with smooth black hair, tan skin with Blood red eyes and a scar on his right eye

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat, knife fighting, kendo and kenjisut

Weaknesses: Really socially awkward accept to the commander for some reason

First Weapon: Hk MP5SD

Second Weapon: Dual Hk MP7A1 with a Suppressor and Extended magazine

Sidearm: Hk Mk 23 Mod 0 with Suppressor and Weaponlight-Laser Aiming Module

Backup Sidearm: Hk USP.45 Tactical Compact with Suppressor

Melee: 2 Tanto

Extra equipment: 2 Ammo Bag

Type: Specialist

Gear: Arm guards, Shin guards and knee and elbow pads

Opinion of OC: Thinks that the Commander is great and Takashi is well prepare

Love interest: None

* * *

Name: Jun Sakamoto

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: : Calm, cool, collected, quiet, contemplative, patient and does his best to carry out orders and prefers to negotiate rather than resort to violence but will if pushed looks out for others.  
Extremely stubborn but intellegent.

Appearance: 5'3 with spiky black hair, white skin with Red eyes

Clothing: Standard Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Uniform

Occupation: Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Rank: Senior Patrol Officer

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat, Quick reflex and Police procedures

Weaknesses: Seeing little children, friends and family hurt

First Weapon: FN P90

Second Weapon: Colt LE6940 Advanced Law Enforcement Carbine with Magpul stog, pistol grip, handguard, PMAG and MBUS Rear sights and ACOG scope

Sidearm: Smith & Wesson 5906

Backup Sidearm: Smith & Wesson 3913

Melee: Expandable Baton

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and Stun Grenades

Type: Close Quarters Specialist

Gear: Ballistic Vest with arm guards, Shin guards and knee and elbow pads

Love Interest: None

Opinions on the OCs: Respects and understands their strictness, but recommends they let it go when the situation calls for it. Really hates Shido

* * *

Name: Taichi Minami

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind but scary when angry

Appearance: 5,3 with short brown hair, Tan skin with Grey eyes and muscular around 130lbs

Clothing: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: Train in Hand to hand, have quick reflex and train in the art of sniping

Weaknesses: Fear of losing his friends and family

First Weapon: Hk PSG1

Second Weapon: HK MSG-90

Sidearm: 3rd Generation Glock 17 with a Surefire X-300 tactical light

Backup Sidearm: Hk USP.9 Compact

Melee: M9 Bayonet

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and EMP NVGs

Type: Sniper

Gear: Standard Special Emergency Response Unit Equipment with shooter glasses

Oppinion on your OC: He thinks that Takashi is an excellent commander and cousin to Rika Minami

* * *

Name: Kai Hitanashi

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: He's usually a pretty laid back guy who enjoys joking around, but knows when to be serious. He takes training and handling weapons with respect as he is a gun otaku. He was one of the first to join the Special Tactical Armed Response Unit when the program was introduced. He's usually quite unless spoken to, but doesn't care to share what's on his mind if pissed off. Hates stupid people, people that bitch or whine constantly, and or ask stupid questions. Is merciless to anyone putting his group in danger.

Appearance: Tall standing at 6'3 with a husky build and broad shoulders. Emerald green eyes and messy snow white hair that slightly covers his right eye.

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit fatigues.

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Commander 2IC

Strengths: Is trained in straight up firearms use, can use and field strip any gun put in front of him(he manages the groups firearms and makes sure individuals clean their firearms and have them ready to go.)

Weaknesses: Seeing his teammates, friends, and family hurt.

First Weapon: Black tactical Ak-103(7.62x39mm, 30 round mags) with a 4x Acog scope, foregrip, andgreen laser sight. Carries an 8x rifle scope for it in his bag incase he needs some long range firepower. Keeps it on a sling, but sometimes keeps it in a scabbard on his back

Second Weapon: Remington 870 Police magnum with 22 inch barrel and black synthetic furniture and Green ghost ring sights on the 870. Keeps it in a scabbard on his backpack. Uses it to breach doors and storm buildings.

Sidearm: Black CZ75BD(9mm, 16 round mags.) in a drop hip holster on his right leg.

Backup Sidearm: Colt .45 Defender(.45, 7 round mags.) kept in a inpant holster on his back right side. Uses it only in an emergency or if attacked by bandits.

Melee: Kukri strapped on his right leg with the CZ and a Gerber mark 2 in his boot.

Extra equipment: (must be like like Medic kit, Ammo Bag, Explosives, or Tech/Tools can be 2)

-Ammo bag

- Black mag light

-2 flashbangs

-3 CS Triple Chasers

-2 Green military chem. lights

-3 Green waterproof military flares

-EMP proof battle tablet

Kept in his bag or on his utility belt(usually 1 of each kind on his belt at a time).

Type: Specialist(Firearms)

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with Ballistic Sunglasses, black baseball cap(wears this all the time no matter what outfit), elbow and knee pads and black hard knuckle gloves and black headset(think of Rika's partners). No helmet. Added steel toes to his combat boots.

Love Interest: N/A(you can choose one if you want.)

What they think of main OC? He respects his higher ups, but doesn't care to speak his mind if he thinks they're making the wrong call. He's know them since the program was started so they're pretty good friends.

* * *

Name: Ichika Mitsurugi

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Pesonality: aah.. A dark sense of humor, flirty, quite around people he hates the track team and their sponsor Shido loves to prank them...

Appearance: 6' 2" saggy shoulder length brown hair, emerald green eyes, 225lbs

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit uniform with a comflague head

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: gunsmith/armorer training, tatical vehicle training, marksman training with hand guns. Decent with rifles and shotguns

Weaknesses: can't stand to see a girl cry, hates to see a good weapon be misteated, easily distracted by new weapons to work on or heavily armored vehicles. If its a heavily armored vehicle with weapons will probably needs a Gib slap to get him back. romantic

First weapon: Modified M-16 with a ARES DEFENSE Systems Shrike belt feed Upper reciever, a 25 inch custom heavy barrel with a DPSM Levang Linear Compensator, and a Battle ax CQB stock from troy industries. add-ons bi-pod, EOtech holographics weapons sight model type xps3-0 nightvision compatible,AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, and back up sight micro dot sight from sun optics,, finaly a combat 4mW green laser from UTG for quick sighting

second weapon: Kel-Tec KSG 12 guage pump shotgun addons: a quick detach grip and light from UTG on the slides rails Dual Shot reflex sight and laser from Sight Mark on top rail.

Sidearm:HK mark 23 socom with vortex flash suppressor add-on: a x-300 hand gun light from sure fire.

Backup Sidearm: Tuarus Judge revolver notched rear sight 2.5 inch barrel bobbed hammer add-on: side mounted laser.

Melee:Becker TacTool from K-Bar

Extra equipment: armorer's/gunsmithing tools, emp hardened tablet loaded with weapons diagrams and manuals...and the anarchst cookbook

Type: Amorer/quartermaster and support/driver

Gear:Special Emergency Response Unit riot gear with assualt pack(heavy duty backpack) and a shemega wrap aroun lower face (nose down).

Love Interest: Rei Miyamoto

What do they think of the main OC?: He sees him as a brother figure and is willing to follow him to hell and back if asked.

* * *

Name:Tabane Kai

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Pesonality: Bright and cheery ussualy seemly out of it, and seems to make snape descisions secretly acting this way just to laugh by throwing people off and is actually cool caculating with a passion for flying and blowing thins up, loves flying...

Appearance: 5' 10" white chin length feathered hair light red eyes (she an albino) 126lbs

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response unit uniform with U.S. WWII 10th division goggles with custom made yellow lenses (found in a surpluss catalog {cheaper than dirt} and had the lenses made) and an avaition helmet

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Captain

Strengths:pilots liscense, training in explosives, knife fighting, marksmen traing with rifles decent shot with pistols, trained flight mechanic.

Weaknesses: weird sense of humor and taste will go out of her way to help kids and animals hates to see kids hurt or crying hates to see animals hurt. A true romantic ..

First weapon: AR-15 Chambered in 6.8spc 20 inch barrel with a MAko group reciol reducing buttstock, and a firefeild illuminated scope with laser.

second weapon: Sig 516 pdw 7.5" SBR with red dot sight mounted foregrip side mounted flash light with a UTG combat 4mW green laser mounted on the oppisite side. and instead of the standard flash suppressor it has a YHM phantom comp flash suppressor

Sidearm: Beretta 92FS with flash light

Backup Sidearm: Sig P-226 9mm (mk 25 navy)

Melee:Becker Combat Bowie /from Blackhawk

Extra equipment: explosives kit, extra mags in carrier for her Beretta

Type: specialist-demolitions, Pilot

Gear: Standard Special Emergency Response Unit gear with avaition helmet elbow pads leather fingerless biker gloves and leather bracers on forearms

Love Interest: Takemoto Jun

What do they think of the main OC?:Thinks he is interesting but needs to get out more and have fun.

* * *

Name: Daisuke 'Davis' Jackson

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind, strict and bound to duty by his father who is a US Marine and a childhood friend to the commander.

Appearance: 5'9 with spiky blond hair, white skin with Blue Ocean eyes

Clothing: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Captain

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat, rifleman, and marksmanship

Weaknesses: Seeing little childern hurt and the guilty free

First Weapon: Colt M16A4 with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, KAC RIS foregrip and Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope

Second Weapon: Colt M4A1 with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, KAC RIS foregrip and Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope

Sidearm: Beretta 92SF

Backup Sidearm: SIG-Sauer P228

Melee: OKC-3S bayonet

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and and EMP Protected Bag with extra electronics and NVG

Type: Base Commander

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with Shooters Glasses

Love Interest: None

Opinion on OC: thinks he is an excellent commander and a great friend

* * *

Name: Kari Mitsuda

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Pesonality: Bright and cheery and really loves flying and strict because of her dad is a JADSF officer and a childhood friend to the commander and second to enter the program.

Appearance: 5' 11" Black chin length feathered hair, tan skin and purple eyes. 125lbs

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit uniform with HGU-56P Helmet

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Captain

Strengths: pilots liscense, training in survival, knife fighting, marksmen traing with rifles and pistols, trained flight mechanic.

Weaknesses: Hates losing her friends and family

First weapon: Colt M4A1 with Magpul MOE Carbine Stock, a customised charging handle, an M16A1-style pistol gri , a KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, and Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope.

Second weapon: HK MP5K with Surefire light

Sidearm: Beretta 92FS

Backup Sidearm: Glock 19

Melee: M9 Bayonet and Swiss Army knife

Extra equipment: survival kit, extra mags in carrier for her Beretta

Type: Air Commander and Pilot

Gear: Standard Special Emergency Response Unit gear with HGU-56P Helmet

Love Interest: Jun Sakamoto

What do they think of the main OC?: Childhood friend and a very good commander.

* * *

Name: Niko Kaneko ( Daylight, Golden or Metal child)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: Level headed and calm in most situations. Doesn't fear to be blunt with people and very lenient but also loyal and respectful to superiors everyone else he will still give them the same respect but will show a bit of annoyance or roughness in tone. May seem emotionless at first but once you're close to him you'll get to know him better. Not the flirty type but can take a hint and very loyal to who ever has a place in his heart.

Appearance:Short Jet black hair spiked in the front and slicked in the back with Cold Gray Eyes.

Clothing: Standard S.T.A.R Unit Uniform With Black HRM Tactical Vest,Black boots,Black Skeleton gloves, and sometimes a black military Cap

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Captain (Bravo Team)

Strength: Close Quarters Combat( hand to hand and bladed weapons)  
Agile and Quiet when sneaking around ( Can travel quickly and scale buildings) Good at instilling fear to those he deems deserving and interrogating

Weakness: Won't kill children after having his little sister die in his arms  
Afraid of being underground, Trust issues with anyone not close to him or his Team Mates,

First Weapon: Heckler and Koch G36c 5.56x45mm NATO(my favorite gun) Holographic Sight  
Foregrip  
Tact Light Laser Light Combo(not both at same time)

Second Weapon: PSG-1 7.62x51mm NATO 10 Round Clip Laser Light Detachable Suppresor

Sidearm: Heckler and Koch MP7A1 4.6x30mm 30 Round Flip up night Sight

Melee: Combat Machete

Extra Equipment: Ammo Bag and Explosives

Type: Sniper and Interrogation Specialist

Gear: Gas Mask Knee Guards Pull up Mask over mouth like Watchdogs Aiden pierce

Love Interest: Up for Grabs

What he thinks of OC: Admires and Respects him for his age,rank and Accomplishments. Very loyal and trusts him with his life

* * *

This will not be with the group but will appear at random moments like metal gear solid 4

Name: 'Sev' or seven (both alias's)

Age: 24 - 25

Occupation: weapons dealer and manufacturer

Location: 'The Bunker' (a recomissioned World War Two era bunker like facility)  
Or  
Deals from the back of a modified MT-LB, which has two remote roof mounted M2 Browning machine guns.

Appearence: stands 5 foot 11, with brown unkept hair, small scars running across his face with an eye patch running over his left eye

Dons a black trench coat M2 ballistic vest and dons a pair of combat pants with polished combat boots, with six concealed holsters (2 on the hip 2 across the chest and 2 under the armpits.)

Primary Weapon(s): a pair of modified colt revolvers, both with a top break mechanisim and the barrel of both weapons are positioned at the six o'clock chamber.

Secondary weapon(s): a pair of Berretta 92F long-slide pistols with an in built compensator and extended magazine, both pistols were modified to use .40 Smith and Western Calibre rounds made of tungsten.

Tertiary weapon(s) a pair of self designed, forged and built 13mm Casull ultra long-slide fully automatic pistols with forty round clips in each with high explosive mercury tips.

Love intrest: Any female OC

Please note if you want to find a basis of Sev read my Locked Stocked and Two smoking Barrels Fan fic and read my semi SI's personality.

What do you think?

OC Creation Date End in 8-6-14 and for sends some ideas please instead of can't wait comments when the story haven't started yet and to Angle of Death they all heard the story where the failed corruption investigation of the Ichirou Shido and they're investigating Koichi Shido himself for sabotage, corruption and sexual violations and Ichirou Shido is under investigation of corruption, sabotage and possible suspect of Umbrellas Corps 1 of 5 funder of the T-virus weapons programs.


	8. OCs in the story

My OCs

Name: Takashi Arashikage

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind and strict, cold to his enemies he is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends and.

Appearance: 5'9 with spiky blond hair, white skin with grey steel eyes

Clothing: Standard Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Occupation: Disciplinary and Security Committee

Rank: Head of Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat, kendo and firearms

Weaknesses: Seeing little childern hurt

First Weapon: Remington 870 Police Riot Magnum with Surefire Weaponlight before changing it with a HK416 with Holograhpic Sight, ANPEQ-2 IR designator, Surefire Weaponlight and Fore grip

Second Weapon: Heckler & Koch HK53A3

Sidearm: Smith & Wesson Model 10HB

Backup Sidearm: Smith & Wesson Model 37 Airweight

Melee: Expandable Baton

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and EMP Protected Radio with extra headsets

Type: Commander

Gear: Riot Gear with Combat Goggles

Love Interest: Saeko Busujima

* * *

Name: Takeshi Sagara

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: Cold yet Kind and strict, colder to his enemies and his part scottish and Gurkha form his mother's side he is known to shout bloody hell in the most unusual incidents and known to be train by his father and friends one of them is a Gurkha and a great commander who look after subordinates and friends use to life in the mountains.

Appearance: 6'5 with spiky brown hair, white skin with blue steel eyes

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response

Rank: Commander of the Special Emergency Response Unit

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat, deadly Kukri skills and various weaponry

Weaknesses: Seeing his friends hurt

First Weapon: Colt M4A1 with ACOG Compact scopes on the carry handles and Surefire M500AB weaponlight handguards

Second Weapon: Heckler & Koch HK53 before giving it to Takashi and taking a Heckler & Koch HK33A4 with with Hensoldt 4x24 optical sight for long range work

Sidearm: Hk MP7A1 with Zeiss Z-Point red dot sight and 40-round magazine

Backup Sidearm: Hk USP.45 Compact

Melee: Kukri Fighting Knife

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag, EMP Protected NVGs and Medic Kit

Type: Second in Command and Specialist

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with Ballistic Sunglasses and goggles on the helmet.

Love Interest: Miku Yuuki

* * *

And 9 of the OCs that is entered:

Name: Tensu Hitokari

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: a survivalist who can be irritated very easily. Enjoys violence and using fire arms and hunting animals. Extremely stubborn but intellegent.

Appearance: long brown hair reaching down to his mid neck with bangs around eye length, with a streak of dyed red hair infront of his right eye. Green eyes, 5'9" and 140ilbs

Clothing: standard Disciplinary and Security Enforcement uniform

Occupation: Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: Being Accurate and Quick thinking, Quick Reflexes

Weaknesses: Quick tempered, Rarely gets along with others and Seeing others die

First Weapon: Colt M4A1 Carbine with ACOG sight -normally uses single shot-

Second Weapon: Mossberg 500 Tactical tri-rail *likewise with the rifle*

Sidearm: Colt 1911 (basic) *im sorry its my favorite handgun*

Backup Sidearm: None

Melee: Extendable baton

Type: Marksman

Gear: None

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag

Love Interest: Saya

Oppinion on your OC: Pure respect for this commanding officers, probably would get along well enough but would butt heads with Takashi occasionally

* * *

Name: Sasuke Namikaze

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Personality: Cold yet friendly

Appearance: 5,5 with short black hair, white skin with blue steel eyes and muscular around 150lbs

Clothing: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Patrol Sergeant

Strengths: Train in Hand to hand and have quick reflex

Weaknesses: Fear of losing his friends and family

First Weapon: M21 Sniper Rifle

Second Weapon: SIG SG 550 with ACOG scope

Sidearm: 3rd Generation Glock 17 with a Surefire X-300 tactical light

Backup Sidearm: Smith & Wesson Model 637 Airweight Revolver

Melee: Combat Machete

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and EMP Harden Combat Laptop

Type: Sniper and Electronic Specialist

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with Bonnie Hat

Love Interest: None

Oppinion on your OC: He thinks that Takeshi is an excellent commander with a kind heart to his co-workers but desperately wants to embarrass Shido because Shido is a classic cult/villain type of guy

* * *

Name: Hinata Itsumi

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind yet scary

Appearance: 7'5 with smooth black hair, white skin with brown eyes

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: Train in Judo, Jujisu, kendo and firearms training

Weaknesses: Seeing her friends hurt or threaten

First Weapon: FN F2000 with FN GL-1 (loaded with tear gas)

Second Weapon: FN P90 with Holosight and suppressor

Sidearm: FN Five-seveN Tactical with Suppressor and Weaponlight

Backup Sidearm: SIG-Sauer P228

Melee: Katana

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and Medic Kit

Type: Medic and Rear guard

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with Lightweight Helmet with Riot Visor

Love Interest: Takeshi Sagara

Oppinion on your OC: She thinks that Takeshi is an excellent and cute commander

* * *

Name: Minato Himura

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind yet strict of the rules and laws

Appearance: 5'7 with spiky black hair, brown tan skin with one red eye and one blue eye

Clothing: Standard Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Uniform

Occupation: Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Rank: Patrol Sergeant

Strengths: Train in Judo, jujitsu, police training and mechanical training

Weaknesses: Easily angered around Shido with the mind to kill him and seeing the others die

First Weapon: Ithaca Model 37 Deerslayer Police Special with extended mag

Second Weapon: Ithaca Model 37 Stakeout with extended mag

Sidearm: Smith & Wesson 5906

Backup Sidearm:Smith & Wesson Model 10 Chiefs Special Snub Nose Revolver

Melee: Straight Stick Baton

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and Tool Bag

Type: Engineer

Gear: Riot Gear

Love Interest: Shizuka

Oppinion on your OC: He thinks that Takashi is an excellent commander but abit paranoid and really hate for Shido and his gang of delinquents aka the track club and other criminal

* * *

Name: Kenji Asama

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: Quiet and contemplative, more of a follower does his best to carry out orders and prefers to negotiate rather than resort to violence but will if pushed. Looks out for others

Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, 5'9

Clothing: Security Uniform later Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Patrol officer

Strength: Mixed Martial arts, accurate with pistols due to first person shooters and has advanced First Aid training

Weakness: Has trouble speaking up to question authority and orders and high concern for his squad mates.

Primary Weapon: Colt LE6920 Series with Rails, Red Dot sight, Surefire weapon light.

Secondary Weapon: Revolver .45 Cal. Colt Anaconda

Meele: Cold Steel Hand a Half sword

Extra Equip: Medic bag

Type: Medic, Support

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment

Love interest: Saya Takagi

Thinks of Main character: He is a good guy and help him no matter what.

* * *

Name: Takato Miyamoto

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Personality: Cold yet Kind and strict

Appearance: 6'6 with orange-brown hair and golden brown eyes

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant Second in Command of Alpha Team

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat, police procedures, various weaponry and sōjutsu

Weaknesses: Seeing his friends and cousin hurt

Cousin to Rei Miyamoto also hate Shido

First Weapon: M16A4 with Bayonet, ACOG, ANPEQ-2 IR designator, Surefire Weaponlight and Fore grip

Second Weapon: Hk UMP45 with EOTech Red Dot Sight and Surefire M900 pistol grip

Sidearm: 3rd Generation Glock 17 with a Surefire X-300 tactical light

Backup Sidearm: Smith & Wesson Model 37 Airweight

Melee: M9 Bayonet

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and EMP harden Combat Tablet

Type: Electronic Specialist

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with arm guards, Shin guards and knee and elbow pads, Lightweight Helmet with Riot Visor

Love Interest: Rika Minami

Oppinion on your OC: He thinks that Takashi is an excellent commander and really hate for Shido and his father

* * *

Name: Takemoto Jun

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: Calm, cool, and collected. He values a mix of planning to action, and excels at analysis. Great all rounder, but sucks at negotiations unless it's through a gun. High sense of honor and respect, though he only gives it where deserved. Loves a good challenge.

Appearance: 5'11", 172 lbs, mostly muscle. Black, crew-cut hair, with jade green eyes. His hands have calluses.

Clothing: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit clothing, with Oakley Asian Fit "Radar Path" sunglasses, and fingerless gloves with a kevlar knuckle weave. Also wears a black patrol cap.

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Lieutenant Leader of Alpha Team

Strengths: Expert hand-to-hand combatant, using a style that emphasises swift, hard takedowns, choke holds, etc., great tactician and strategist, and a master of small-arms.

Weaknesses: Lacking in negotiations, hates making mistakes, and hates hypos. Known to smoke.

First Weapon: H&K MP5K-PDW with an ACOG scope and foregrip.

Second Weapon: Noveske Rifleworks N4 Diplomat, equipped with an ACOG, foregrip, and the standard retractable stock.

Sidearm: FN Herstal FNP-45 Tactical

Melee: Gerber Mk. II

Extra Equipment: EMP-hardened NVGs, hand mirror.

Type: Specialist, CQC

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit with Oakley Asian Fit "Radar Path" sunglasses, and fingerless gloves with a kevlar knuckle weave. Also wears a black patrol cap.

Extra Equipment: Third-Generation Colt SAA "Artillery", with wooden grips. He uses this for emergencies, as .45 LC is hard to come by.

Love Interest: Open for grabbing.

Opinions on the OCs: Understands their strictness, but recommends they let it go when the situation calls for it.

* * *

Name: Fumio Kudo

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: Due to his father trying to turn him into the perfect assassin he was forced to endure a lot. That leaves him socialy awkward outside Missions. Often unable to interact normally with others and he rarely talks, communicates with handsigns most of the time.

Appearance: 6'4 feet, with smooth average lenght pitch-black hair that has a white streak at the front, pale skin, Lost his right Eye in an accident. Ice blue eye athletic built and his armor protects everypart of his body with no skin visible

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: Master in all kinds of martial arts (for example Jujitsu, Karate and Ninjitsu) and Swordmanship, learned to read bodylangue (can tell when someone is suprised/lying etc. or what they are about to do in a fight), master of stealth if necessary, can endure insane amounts of pain (for example bullet wounds) without flinching due to his cruel upbringing, very agile.

Weaknesses: Has limited vision due to loss of his right eye, only average shooting skills, isnt used to physical contact outside of fights, learned first to fight than to talk which causes him to stutter and experience problems with talking, suffers from Aquaphobia, trust issues.

First Weapon: Hk G36 with targeting laser

Second Weapon: two Hk MP7A1

Sidearm: Hk USP with silencer

Backup Sidearm: none

Melee: Expandable bo staff, two highqualitiy Katanas that he carries in crossing scabbards on his back.

Extra equipment: Climbing and weapon maintenance equipment

Type: Stealth and Meele specialist

Gear: Modefied Special Tactical Armed Response Unit, Kevlar reinforced and with helmet that covers the whole face. Built for maximum protection and agility in Meele combat situations.  
However through the added weight of the additional armor it is very hard to climb or swim.

Love Interest: Hinata Itsumi

Opinion on OC: Takashi is the only one he completly trusts. He will follow is orders to the letter without question and will always have his back, views him as a brother.

* * *

Name: Ryo Akiyama

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: Cold, Quiet yet caring and kind because of his secret past

Appearance: 6'9 with smooth black hair, tan skin with Blood red eyes and a scar on his right eye

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat, knife fighting, kendo and kenjisut

Weaknesses: Really socially awkward accept to the commander for some reason

First Weapon: Hk MP5SD

Second Weapon: Dual Hk MP7A1 with a Suppressor and Extended magazine

Sidearm: Hk Mk 23 Mod 0 with Suppressor and Weaponlight-Laser Aiming Module

Backup Sidearm: Hk USP.45 Tactical Compact with Suppressor

Melee: 2 Tanto

Extra equipment: 2 Ammo Bag

Type: Specialist

Gear: Arm guards, Shin guards and knee and elbow pads

Opinion of OC: Thinks that the Commander is great and Takashi is well prepare

Love interest: None

* * *

Name: Jun Sakamoto

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: : Calm, cool, collected, quiet, contemplative, patient and does his best to carry out orders and prefers to negotiate rather than resort to violence but will if pushed looks out for others.  
Extremely stubborn but intellegent.

Appearance: 5'3 with spiky black hair, white skin with Red eyes

Clothing: Standard Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Uniform

Occupation: Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Rank: Senior Patrol Officer

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat, Quick reflex and Police procedures

Weaknesses: Seeing little children, friends and family hurt

First Weapon: FN P90

Second Weapon: Colt LE6940 Advanced Law Enforcement Carbine with Magpul stog, pistol grip, handguard, PMAG and MBUS Rear sights and ACOG scope

Sidearm: Smith & Wesson 5906

Backup Sidearm: Smith & Wesson 3913

Melee: Expandable Baton

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and Stun Grenades

Type: Close Quarters Specialist

Gear: Ballistic Vest with arm guards, Shin guards and knee and elbow pads

Love Interest: None

Opinions on the OCs: Respects and understands their strictness, but recommends they let it go when the situation calls for it. Really hates Shido

* * *

Name: Taichi Minami

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind but scary when angry

Appearance: 5,3 with short brown hair, Tan skin with Grey eyes and muscular around 130lbs

Clothing: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: Train in Hand to hand, have quick reflex and train in the art of sniping

Weaknesses: Fear of losing his friends and family

First Weapon: Hk PSG1

Second Weapon: HK MSG-90

Sidearm: 3rd Generation Glock 17 with a Surefire X-300 tactical light

Backup Sidearm: Hk USP.9 Compact

Melee: M9 Bayonet

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and EMP NVGs

Type: Sniper

Gear: Standard Special Emergency Response Unit Equipment with shooter glasses

Oppinion on your OC: He thinks that Takashi is an excellent commander and cousin to Rika Minami

* * *

Name: Kai Hitanashi

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: He's usually a pretty laid back guy who enjoys joking around, but knows when to be serious. He takes training and handling weapons with respect as he is a gun otaku. He was one of the first to join the Special Tactical Armed Response Unit when the program was introduced. He's usually quite unless spoken to, but doesn't care to share what's on his mind if pissed off. Hates stupid people, people that bitch or whine constantly, and or ask stupid questions. Is merciless to anyone putting his group in danger.

Appearance: Tall standing at 6'3 with a husky build and broad shoulders. Emerald green eyes and messy snow white hair that slightly covers his right eye.

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit fatigues.

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Commander 2IC

Strengths: Is trained in straight up firearms use, can use and field strip any gun put in front of him(he manages the groups firearms and makes sure individuals clean their firearms and have them ready to go.)

Weaknesses: Seeing his teammates, friends, and family hurt.

First Weapon: Black tactical Ak-103(7.62x39mm, 30 round mags) with a 4x Acog scope, foregrip, andgreen laser sight. Carries an 8x rifle scope for it in his bag incase he needs some long range firepower. Keeps it on a sling, but sometimes keeps it in a scabbard on his back

Second Weapon: Remington 870 Police magnum with 22 inch barrel and black synthetic furniture and Green ghost ring sights on the 870. Keeps it in a scabbard on his backpack. Uses it to breach doors and storm buildings.

Sidearm: Black CZ75BD(9mm, 16 round mags.) in a drop hip holster on his right leg.

Backup Sidearm: Colt .45 Defender(.45, 7 round mags.) kept in a inpant holster on his back right side. Uses it only in an emergency or if attacked by bandits.

Melee: Kukri strapped on his right leg with the CZ and a Gerber mark 2 in his boot.

Extra equipment: (must be like like Medic kit, Ammo Bag, Explosives, or Tech/Tools can be 2)

-Ammo bag

- Black mag light

-2 flashbangs

-3 CS Triple Chasers

-2 Green military chem. lights

-3 Green waterproof military flares

-EMP proof battle tablet

Kept in his bag or on his utility belt(usually 1 of each kind on his belt at a time).

Type: Specialist(Firearms)

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with Ballistic Sunglasses, black baseball cap(wears this all the time no matter what outfit), elbow and knee pads and black hard knuckle gloves and black headset(think of Rika's partners). No helmet. Added steel toes to his combat boots.

Love Interest: N/A(you can choose one if you want.)

What they think of main OC? He respects his higher ups, but doesn't care to speak his mind if he thinks they're making the wrong call. He's know them since the program was started so they're pretty good friends.

* * *

Name: Ichika Mitsurugi

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Pesonality: aah.. A dark sense of humor, flirty, quite around people he hates the track team and their sponsor Shido loves to prank them...

Appearance: 6' 2" saggy shoulder length brown hair, emerald green eyes, 225lbs

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit uniform with a comflague head

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Sergeant

Strengths: gunsmith/armorer training, tatical vehicle training, marksman training with hand guns. Decent with rifles and shotguns

Weaknesses: can't stand to see a girl cry, hates to see a good weapon be misteated, easily distracted by new weapons to work on or heavily armored vehicles. If its a heavily armored vehicle with weapons will probably needs a Gib slap to get him back. romantic

First weapon: Modified M-16 with a ARES DEFENSE Systems Shrike belt feed Upper reciever, a 25 inch custom heavy barrel with a DPSM Levang Linear Compensator, and a Battle ax CQB stock from troy industries. add-ons bi-pod, EOtech holographics weapons sight model type xps3-0 nightvision compatible,AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, and back up sight micro dot sight from sun optics,, finaly a combat 4mW green laser from UTG for quick sighting

second weapon: Kel-Tec KSG 12 guage pump shotgun addons: a quick detach grip and light from UTG on the slides rails Dual Shot reflex sight and laser from Sight Mark on top rail.

Sidearm:HK mark 23 socom with vortex flash suppressor add-on: a x-300 hand gun light from sure fire.

Backup Sidearm: Tuarus Judge revolver notched rear sight 2.5 inch barrel bobbed hammer add-on: side mounted laser.

Melee:Becker TacTool from K-Bar

Extra equipment: armorer's/gunsmithing tools, emp hardened tablet loaded with weapons diagrams and manuals...and the anarchst cookbook

Type: Amorer/quartermaster and support/driver

Gear:Special Emergency Response Unit riot gear with assualt pack(heavy duty backpack) and a shemega wrap aroun lower face (nose down).

Love Interest: Rei Miyamoto

What do they think of the main OC?: He sees him as a brother figure and is willing to follow him to hell and back if asked.

* * *

Name:Tabane Kai

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Pesonality: Bright and cheery ussualy seemly out of it, and seems to make snape descisions secretly acting this way just to laugh by throwing people off and is actually cool caculating with a passion for flying and blowing thins up, loves flying...

Appearance: 5' 10" white chin length feathered hair light red eyes (she an albino) 126lbs

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response unit uniform with U.S. WWII 10th division goggles with custom made yellow lenses (found in a surpluss catalog {cheaper than dirt} and had the lenses made) and an avaition helmet

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Captain

Strengths:pilots liscense, training in explosives, knife fighting, marksmen traing with rifles decent shot with pistols, trained flight mechanic.

Weaknesses: weird sense of humor and taste will go out of her way to help kids and animals hates to see kids hurt or crying hates to see animals hurt. A true romantic ..

First weapon: AR-15 Chambered in 6.8spc 20 inch barrel with a MAko group reciol reducing buttstock, and a firefeild illuminated scope with laser.

second weapon: Sig 516 pdw 7.5" SBR with red dot sight mounted foregrip side mounted flash light with a UTG combat 4mW green laser mounted on the oppisite side. and instead of the standard flash suppressor it has a YHM phantom comp flash suppressor

Sidearm: Beretta 92FS with flash light

Backup Sidearm: Sig P-226 9mm (mk 25 navy)

Melee:Becker Combat Bowie /from Blackhawk

Extra equipment: explosives kit, extra mags in carrier for her Beretta

Type: specialist-demolitions, Pilot

Gear: Standard Special Emergency Response Unit gear with avaition helmet elbow pads leather fingerless biker gloves and leather bracers on forearms

Love Interest: Takemoto Jun

What do they think of the main OC?:Thinks he is interesting but needs to get out more and have fun.

* * *

Name: Daisuke 'Davis' Jackson

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind, strict and bound to duty by his father who is a US Marine and a childhood friend to the commander.

Appearance: 5'9 with spiky blond hair, white skin with Blue Ocean eyes

Clothing: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Uniform

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Captain

Strengths: Train in Close quarters combat, rifleman, and marksmanship

Weaknesses: Seeing little childern hurt and the guilty free

First Weapon: Colt M16A4 with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, KAC RIS foregrip and Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope

Second Weapon: Colt M4A1 with ANPEQ-2 IR designator, KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, KAC RIS foregrip and Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope

Sidearm: Beretta 92SF

Backup Sidearm: SIG-Sauer P228

Melee: OKC-3S bayonet

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and and EMP Protected Bag with extra electronics and NVG

Type: Base Commander

Gear: Standard Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Equipment with Shooters Glasses

Love Interest: None

Opinion on OC: thinks he is an excellent commander and a great friend

* * *

Name: Kari Mitsuda

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Pesonality: Bright and cheery and really loves flying and strict because of her dad is a JADSF officer and a childhood friend to the commander and second to enter the program.

Appearance: 5' 11" Black chin length feathered hair, tan skin and purple eyes. 125lbs

Clothing: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit uniform with HGU-56P Helmet

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit

Rank: Captain

Strengths: pilots liscense, training in survival, knife fighting, marksmen traing with rifles and pistols, trained flight mechanic.

Weaknesses: Hates losing her friends and family

First weapon: Colt M4A1 with Magpul MOE Carbine Stock, a customised charging handle, an M16A1-style pistol gri , a KAC railed handguard with KAC rail covers, and Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope.

Second weapon: HK MP5K with Surefire light

Sidearm: Beretta 92FS

Backup Sidearm: Glock 19

Melee: M9 Bayonet and Swiss Army knife

Extra equipment: survival kit, extra mags in carrier for her Beretta

Type: Air Commander and Pilot

Gear: Standard Special Emergency Response Unit gear with HGU-56P Helmet

Love Interest: Jun Sakamoto

What do they think of the main OC?: Childhood friend and a very good commander.

* * *

Name: Niko Kaneko ( Daylight, Golden or Metal child)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: Level headed and calm in most situations. Doesn't fear to be blunt with people and very lenient but also loyal and respectful to superiors everyone else he will still give them the same respect but will show a bit of annoyance or roughness in tone. May seem emotionless at first but once you're close to him you'll get to know him better. Not the flirty type but can take a hint and very loyal to who ever has a place in his heart.

Appearance:Short Jet black hair spiked in the front and slicked in the back with Cold Gray Eyes.

Clothing: Standard S.T.A.R Unit Uniform With Black HRM Tactical Vest,Black boots,Black Skeleton gloves, and sometimes a black military Cap

Occupation: Special Tactical Armed Response Unit Interrogator

Rank: Captain of the Interrogations Squad

Strength: Close Quarters Combat( hand to hand and bladed weapons)  
Agile and Quiet when sneaking around ( Can travel quickly and scale buildings) Good at instilling fear to those he deems deserving and interrogating

Weakness: Won't kill children after having his little sister die in his arms  
Afraid of being underground, Trust issues with anyone not close to him or his Team Mates,

First Weapon: Heckler and Koch G36c 5.56x45mm NATO(my favorite gun) Holographic Sight  
Foregrip  
Tact Light Laser Light Combo(not both at same time)

Second Weapon: PSG-1 7.62x51mm NATO 10 Round Clip Laser Light Detachable Suppresor

Sidearm: Heckler and Koch MP7A1 4.6x30mm 30 Round Flip up night Sight

Melee: Combat Machete

Extra Equipment: Ammo Bag and Explosives

Type: Sniper and Interrogation Specialist

Gear: Gas Mask Knee Guards Pull up Mask over mouth like Watchdogs Aiden pierce

Love Interest: Up for Grabs

What he thinks of OC: Admires and Respects him for his age,rank and Accomplishments. Very loyal and trusts him with his life

* * *

This will not be with the group but will appear at random moments like metal gear solid 4

Name: 'Sev' or seven (both alias's)

Age: 24 - 25

Occupation: weapons dealer and manufacturer

Location: 'The Bunker' (a recomissioned World War Two era bunker like facility)  
Or  
Deals from the back of a modified MT-LB, which has two remote roof mounted M2 Browning machine guns.

Appearence: stands 5 foot 11, with brown unkept hair, small scars running across his face with an eye patch running over his left eye

Dons a black trench coat M2 ballistic vest and dons a pair of combat pants with polished combat boots, with six concealed holsters (2 on the hip 2 across the chest and 2 under the armpits.)

Primary Weapon(s): a pair of modified colt revolvers, both with a top break mechanisim and the barrel of both weapons are positioned at the six o'clock chamber.

Secondary weapon(s): a pair of Berretta 92F long-slide pistols with an in built compensator and extended magazine, both pistols were modified to use .40 Smith and Western Calibre rounds made of tungsten.

Tertiary weapon(s) a pair of self designed, forged and built 13mm Casull ultra long-slide fully automatic pistols with forty round clips in each with high explosive mercury tips.

Love intrest: Any female OC

Please note if you want to find a basis of Sev read my Locked Stocked and Two smoking Barrels Fan fic and read my semi SI's personality.

What do you think?

OC Creation Date End in 8-6-14 and for sends some ideas please instead of can't wait comments when the story haven't started yet and to Angle of Death they all heard the story where the failed corruption investigation of the Ichirou Shido and they're investigating Koichi Shido himself for sabotage, corruption and sexual violations and Ichirou Shido is under investigation of corruption, sabotage and possible suspect of Umbrellas Corps 1 of 5 funder of the T-virus weapons programs.


	9. Prologue and Flashback

Chapter 1 Prologue and Flashback

**Hello and this is the first chapter for Highschool of the Dead: Highschool Responders**

**and to those who have given me OC for this stories thank you and this is an answer to **

**Angel of Death yes there is some element of Resident Evil but this Resident Evil is the movie series **

**and it ends at the 2nd movie Resident Evil 2 Apocalypse where half of the idea for this story comes **

**from and World War Z adds some ideas to. and to Angle of Death I have fix this**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

_'Bang, Bang, Bang, Ratatatatatat'_

The sound of gunfire is heard.

Men in riot gear is running around shooting at zombies allover the hallway windows and in an office

everyone is putting on riot gear or ballistic vests.

From a Radio a massage is being broadcast. _"Containment has failed the basketball field and eastern entrance is lost, Camp Okinawa has been evacuated to the Carrier HMS King George and the new Operations Center is the Aircraft Carrier HMS Queen Elizabeth J-Alert system is warning about the infection, US Navy and JMSDF are joining up with the UN forces in the area, all the Bridges exiting Tokonoshu are close."_

From another Radio

_"Griffon 4-2 is dropping STAR Reinforcement on rooftop over and than rendezvous with JMSDF and Camp Okinawa at the HMS Queen Elizabeth."_

On the roof a Black CH-146 Griffon with white writing on the tail rotor Special Tactical Armed Response Unit inside the cockpit the pilots are wear Black ACUs with a round Patch with a picture of a Huey Helicopter with word surrounding the Circle that says Fuijimi Academy DSE Air Support Division with HGU-56P Pilot Helmets and MOLLE Vests.

In the Back inside the Helicopter are man in Black ACU's with a shield patch with a picture of an Eagle clutching a lightning bot and a bunch of arrows that says Fuijimi Academy's Special Tactical Armed Response Unit with Lightweight Helmets and Standard HRM Tactical Vests. (HALO SPARTANS 2 symbol)

They're Repelling from the Helicopter towards the observatory where Takashi and Rei are hiding

Takashi is shouting "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

* * *

**1 Months before Infection 12 Years after first Infection aka Raccoon City Incident...**

**Location: Camp Okinawa Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Training Facility, ****Academy and Air Base - Mainland Japan Tokonoshu...**

**Time: 12.00.00 - 20 March 2012...**

**Anniversary of the Formation of the Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security Enforcement.**

It's a bright sunny day at Camp Okinawa the sun is shining the birds are singing the bees buzzing and at the center of the camp there is a ceremony going on.

The Japanese Flag is flying high proudly on the field with 100 rows of peoples there is a a speech going on.

"We take pride on our duty to face every threats even against an overwhelming enemy force, for today we are all gather here today to celebrate our formation and together we will stand strong, brave and united against any enemy force for we will defend till our last breath to defend the innocents."

On the podium there is a 16 year old male 5'9 tall with spiky blond hair, white skin and grey steel eyes in a highly decorated uniform with a white shirt and 2 shield patches on his sleeves with the Japanese Police Force symbol and that says Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security Enforcement and a golden badge that look like a big Medal with eagle and stars with a peek-cap with a gold symbol for the Japanese Police force and golden oak leafs branching on the visor.

This Chief of the Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security Enforcement: Takashi Arashikage

On his left side is his Second in Command and Commander of the Special Tactical Armed Response Unit: a 16 year old male 6'5 tall with spiky brown hair and blue steel eyes wearing a Black Army Combat Uniform with a shield patch with an Eagle clutching a lightning bot and a bunch of arrows picture of that says Fuijimi Academy's Special Tactical Armed Response Unit: Takeshi Sagara

On his Right is his Third in Command and Commander of the Air Support Unit: a 18 year old female 5'11 tall with black chin length feathered hair, tan skin and purple eyes wearing the a Black Army Combat Uniform with a round Patch with a picture of a Huey Helicopter with word surrounding the Circle that says Fuijimi Academy's DSE Air Support Division: Kari Mitsuda

And In front of the 10 group of STAR Unit Operators is a 17 year old person with a husky build and broad shoulders, Emerald Green eyes and messy snow white hair that slightly cover his right eye wearing a Black Army Combat Uniform with a shield patch with an Eagle clutching a lightning bot and a bunch of arrows picture of that says Fuijimi Academy's Special Tactical Armed Response Unit this is the 2IC of the STAR Unit: Kai Hitanashi

"Dismiss!" shouted Takashi

"Bloody good speech Takashi." Praised Takeshi.

"Yeah you must have spent lot of time to prepare and memorized that speech." Praised Kari.

"Aw, thanks guys that means much to me." Said Takeshi.

"Takeshi! Takashi! Kari! Kai! Get in my office the meeting is about to start!" shouted the camp commander a 16 year old, 5'9 tall with spiky blond hair, white skin and blue ocean eyes this is Daisuke Jackson or as his friends call him Davis.

"Coming! Come on guys we can't be late for the meeting." Shouted Takashi then started to run towards the conference room.

"Wait for us Takashi!" Shouted Takeshi chasing after Takashi.

"Yeah wait for us" Shouted Kari following Takeshi.

Kai was already at the conference room and across the field is STAR Unit Alpha Team:

Sasuke Namikaze: he is 15 year old Patrol Sergeant, 5'5 tall with short black hair, white skin, muscular with blue steel eyes and wearing the standard STAR Unit uniform.

He is a Sniper and Electronic Specialist.

Hinata Itsumi: she is 16 year old Sergeant, 7'5 with smooth black hair white skin with brown eyes and wearing the standard STAR Unit uniform.

She is a Medic and Rear guard.

Kenji Asama: he is 17 year old Patrol Officer, 5'9 tall brown hair and blue eyes wearing the standard STAR Unit uniform.

He is a Medic and Support officer.

Fumio Kudo: he is a 16 year old Sergeant, 6'4 tall with smooth average length pitch-black hair that has a white streak at the front, pale skin with an athletic bulit and ice blue eye and an eyepatch on his right eye wearing a Modified STAR Unit Uniform that is Kevlar reinforced and bulit for maximum protection and agility in meele combat situations.

He is a Stealth and Melee Specialist.

Ryo Akiyama: 16 year old, 5'9 tall with smooth black hair, tan skin and blood red eye and a scar on his right eye wearing the standard STAR Unit uniform.

He is a Specialist.

Taichi Minami cousin to Rika Minami: he is 14 year old, 5,3 tall with short brown hair, tan skin and grey eyes he is muscular wearing the standard STAR Unit uniform.

He is a Sniper

Ichika Mitsurugi: he is 18 year old, 6'2 tall saggy shoulder length brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing the standard STAR Unit uniform.

He is the Armorer/Quartermaster and Support/Driver for Alpha team unless its a quick insertion.

Tabane Kai: she is 17 year old, 5'10 tall white chin length feathered hair and light red eyes wearing the standard STAR Unit uniform with US WWII 10th Division Goggles with custom made yellow lenses and an aviator helmet.

She is the Demolition Specialist and Pilot for Alpha Team unless its a quick insertion.

Takemoto Jun: he is 17 year old, 5'11 tall, black crew-cut hair with jade green eyes he is muscular and his hands have calluses wearing the standard STAR Unit uniform with Oakley Asian Fit "Radar Path" Sunglasses fingerless gloves with Kevlar knuckle weave and a black Patrol cap.

He is the Platoon Leader of Alpha team and CQC Specialist.

Takato Miyamoto cousin to Rei Miyamoto: he is a 15 year old Sergeant, 6'6 tall with orange-brown hair and golden-brown eyes wearing the standard STAR Unit uniform.

He is an Electronic Specialist and Second in Command of Alpha Team.

"What's happening LT?" Asked a confuse Sasuke.

"I don't know all I know that we will be having a department meeting tomorrow and the STAR Units must join not just the leaders." Replied Takemoto.

"Maybe they're going to disband the STAR Unit like what happened at Raccoon City R.P.D S.T.A.R.S Unit." Said a fearful Hinata.

"That won't happen guys besides R.P.D was corrupt and Umbrella controlled Raccoon City remember they practically own everything there including the Police and Umbrella is corrupt just like the Shido family and Umbrella is gone remember all there assets are confiscated by the UN." Said a distasteful Takato knowing what happen to his uncle and cousin.

"Just let the Detectives handle Shido and we're the one going to raid him and his father anyway it's practically a joint investigation by DSE and NPA remember. Right Ryo?" Said Taichi and asked Ryo

Ryo just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say.

Fumio is doing some hand sings and Kenji Translate what he says.

"Fumio says that Shido and his father is just a bunch of bastards with deep connections to each other we must separate them so they can't threaten any of us because both of them covers each others back cause if one of them is arrested than the other is open to an arrest warrant." Kenji Translated.

"Than if we arrest Shido secretly than his fathers actions are an open book and he is easily arrested but if his father is arrested than Shido is an open target then." Replied Ichika.

"Than lets get Jun and Minato to Arrest the track team after we shadow them and then Jun, Minato and Tensu can arrest shido." Said an optimistic Tabane.

"Hate to burst your bubble but how are Jun and Tensu arrest Shido without him squealing to his father?" Said and asked Takato.

"Simple we just need evidence or plant on his desk or in one of the track team members locker or desk than

Jun, Minato and Tensu get an arrest warrant on Shido and we cut his phone line and jam his cell phone so he can't call his father like a big crying baby." Said Tabane.

"If we failed can we just let Fumio assassinate his father and cover it up as suicide?" Joked Ichika.

"Hate to rain down on your parade Ichika but I don't think Takashi and Takeshi would be happy to hear that Fumio assassinated Ichirou Shido cause thats gonna be big news and they will put together the facts." Said a serious Takemoto knowing Takashi and Takeshi isn't a big fan of black ops.

"Sabotage and Sexual Violation charges on Koichi Shido sounds easy enough right guys." Said Tabane.

"Good Idea but the evidence is hard to get on those you know." Said Takato.

"Break it up guys lets focus on something else here cause it's hard enough to listen and is giving me a headache." Said Takemoto.

* * *

**Conference Room**

Takeshi, Takashi, Kari, Kai, and Daisuke is in a video conference.

On the left Inspector Tadashi Miyamoto and Rika Minami current liaison officers for the Police and SAT and

Colonel Takuya Mitsuda and Colonel Paul Jackson liaison for the JDSF and US Forces Japan.

On the Right are the school commanders form US, Canada and Europe.

"All right lets get this meeting starting from todays agenda is the reason isolated Bio-Attacks on isolated places like small lake island or even 3rd world countries and any leads or similarities?" Started Davis.

"Just one and your not gonna like this every attack have been cause by cannibalism like attack the suspectsand victims are still alive even after being bitten and shot in critical areas and only head shots seem to kill them because the incident in Miami is not the same." Said a serious Colonel Jackson

"This has Raccoon City written all over again." Said the American Commander

"Yes, my good friend this really has Raccoon City written all over again." Said the Canadian Commander.

"Have you sanitize the area then Colonel Jackson." Said the European Commander

"Yes, we have flame thrower to burn the area and Napalm to cleanse the wide spread area all the bodies are burn and destroyed." Said Colonel Jackson.

"Could this disease because by a company or a terror group because what your saying it could hit any where?" Said Inspector Miyamoto

"This time unknown because this is so isolated it could be anyone: Governments, Companies even Terror Groups." Said Colonel Mitsuda.

"Have you alerted your governments?" Asked Takashi.

"Yes, including NATO Takashi everyone is on alert." Said Colonel Jackson.

"How do you think we should respond to this is simple set plans and inform our men and prepare for the worst to come." Said Rika

"Yes, that would be the best and oh yeah the next shipment of Humvees are coming in Takashi." Said Colonel Jackson.

"Yes, Thank you Colonel." Said Takashi.

"Your Welcome and good bye people I have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff now." Said Colonel Jackson before his screen went blank.

"Good Bye everyone I have a meeting at JSDF Headquarters." Said Colonel Mitsuda before his screen went blank.

"See ya lads g'day." Said the American Commander before his screen went blank.

"Yes, Lads good bye." Said the Canadian Commander before his screen went blank.

"Good bye guys and good luck." Said the European Commander before his screen went blank.

"So any ideas?" Asked Rika.

"I have one secure the Airport and prepare an Evacuation Point." Said Takashi.

"Good idea Takashi but I must go now I need to do some paper work good bye." Said Inspector Miyamoto before his screen went blank.

"Yes, there is an SAT meeting later I need to go bye guys." Said Rika before her screen went blank.

"What are you thinking Takashi?" Asked a concern Kari.

"Yeah Takashi what are you thinking?" Asked Takeshi.

"The Incidents and the Past." Said Takashi.

"You mean the formation of DSE and STAR?" Said Kai.

"Yep." Said Takashi.

"I remember it like yesterday." Said Davis.

* * *

-Flashback-

**NPA Police Academy 2 year ago before the formation of Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security **

**Enforcement and Fuijimi Academy's Special Tactical Armed Response Unit**

(For DSE Officers think about Police Academy training scenes but without the humor. For STAR Unit Operators think about SWAT training montage.)

"Good morning people because you just entered the newest program for your school Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security Enforcement and new and improve Disciplinary Committee and because of the reason school shootings you all will be train with weapons police procedures and Riot Control Do You Understand!" Shouted the police instructor.

"Sir Yes, Sir!" Shouted the recruits and a young Jun, Minato and Tensu.

Takashi is Talking to Inspector Miyamoto before his investigation.

"This is one way to protect your school and watch Shido his goon can't even enter because they're on the track team and Shido's influence can't reach here because this is technically above his pay grade and if Shido's goons done something stupid they will be punish heavily." Said Inspector Miyamoto.

"Yes, it is sir yes, it is." Said a Young Takashi.

In another field A young Takeshi, Kai, Davis and Kari is training the young Takemoto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kenji, Fumio, Ryo, Taichi, Ichika and Tabane with SAT instructors.

"You 9 will the first STAR Unit your team designation is Alpha do you understand?!" shouted one of the SAT Instructor.

"Sir yes sir!" shouted the young recruits.

After Training the group are bonding Fumio and Ryo immediately trust Takeshi, Kai, Davis and Kari and the rest respects them because they care about their subordinates.

**A Year and 3 Months Later Tokonoshu Train Station Under Ground Metro Line ...**

**Hostage Situation on the train DSE and Local Police on scene**

_"Control to all units all metro line are close and the area around the tracks are clear of civilians."_

Was heard from the radio as DSE and Local Police Officer secure the scene and clearing the path and blocking the roads with their vehicles.

The Standard Toyota and Mitsubishi Japanese Patrol cars are clearing a 25 mile radius while Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptors have the train station surrounded and a 1 mile radius blocked with Berliet VXB-170 Riot and Internal Defense Vehicles and near the train station is 10 M93 Fox with V shaped NYPD light bar with Officers coming out in Riot Gear with Shotguns, Sub machine guns and Assault rifles and their all entering the train station.

At one of the Patrol cars is a uniformed Takashi and Inspector Miyamoto.

"I've got about 100 officers with riot gear with Shotguns, Sub machine guns and Assault rifles in the train station and in the tunnels we can fight the third world war down there and still continue on but we need the SAT Unit or STAR Unit Takeshi over." Said Takashi into the radio.

On the skies are Local Police and DSE Helicopters prowling the skies like sharks.

A mile away is a bunch of CH-146 Griffons and MH-6 Little Birds flying towards the train station but these helicopters aren't filled with riot officers these helicopters are filled with a SWAT like unit the Fuijimi Academy's Special Tactical Armed Response Unit and the Local Prefectural Special Assault Team.

On the ground a convoy of Panhard VBLs, Lenco Bear Cat G4s, M1114 Humvees, LAV-25A2 and LAV-C2 this convoy may seem to be military but it's not this convoy is the Fuijimi Academy's Special Tactical Armed Response Unit arriving in an armored convoy for intimidation purposes to show the hijackers and hostage takers that Fuijimi Academy's Special Tactical Armed Response Unit have a no holds bargain against terrorist.

The Convoy stop at the train station and setup a Command Center with the LAV-C2 as the center STAR Officers are all preparing their gear.

In the tunnel enterance there are 3 officers Tensu Hitokari a 17 year old Sergeant, 5'9 tall with long brown hair reaching down his mid neck with bangs around the eye length, with a streak of dyed red hair in front of his eye and he has green eyes wearing a Standard DSE Uniform armed with Mossberg 500 Tactical tri-rail and a Colt M4A1 Carbine with ACOG scope on his back and on His holster is a Colt M1911 with the other Minato Himura a 15 year old Patrol Sergeant, 5'7 tall with spiky black hair, brown tan skin and one red eye and one blue eye wearing the Standard DSE Uniform with Riot Gear armed with an Ithaca Model 37 DSPS with extended mag and an Ithaca Stakeout with extended mag hanging on his holster with an Smith & Wesson 5906 on his holster and A. Smith & Wesson Model 10 Chiefs Special on a secret holster. The final officer is Jun Sakamoto he is a 16 year old Senior Patrol Officer, 5'3 tall with spiky black hair, white skin with red eyes wearing the Standard DSE Uniform with Riot Gear and armed with an FN P90 and a Colt LE6940 Advance Law Enforcement Carbine with Magpul stock, pistol grip, handguard, PMAG and MBUS rear sights and ACOG scope on his back in his holster is a Smith & Wesson 5906 and a Smith & Wesson 3913 in a drop leg holster.

In the tunnels are DSE Officers and Kidotais armed with Shotguns, Sub Machine Guns even Assault Rifles aiming at the immobile train.

A Group in tactical gear is near the tunnels repair entrance.

_"This is Alpha Team in position and ready for orders."_

Takemoto is armed with a H&K MP5K-PDW with an ACOG scope and foregrip, Noveske Rifleworks N4 Diplomat, equipped with an ACOG, foregrip, and the standard retractable stock on his back and a FN Herstal FNP-45 Tactical, Sasuke is armed with SIG SG 550 with ACOG scope, 3rd Generation Glock 17 with a Surefire X-300 tactical light and a Smith & Wesson Model 637 Airweight Revolver, Hinata is armed with FN P90 with Holosight and suppressor, FN F2000 with FN GL-1 (loaded with tear gas), FN Five-seveN Tactical with Suppressor and Weaponlight and a SIG-Sauer P228, Kenji is armed with Colt LE6920 Series with Rails, Red Dot sight, Surefire weapon light and a Revolver .45 Cal. Colt Anaconda, Fumio is armed with Hk G36 with targeting laser, two Hk MP7A1 and a Hk USP with silencer, Ryo is armed with Hk MP5SD, Dual Hk MP7A1 with a Suppressor and Extended magazine, Hk Mk 23 Mod 0 with Suppressor and Weaponlight-Laser Aiming Module and a Hk USP.45 Tactical Compact with Suppressor, Taichi is armed with only a 3rd Generation Glock 17 with a Surefire X-300 tactical light and a Hk USP.9 Compact , Ichika is armed with Modified M-16 with a ARES DEFENSE Systems Shrike belt feed Upper reciever, a 25 inch custom heavy barrel with a DPSM Levang Linear Compensator, and a Battle ax CQB stock from troy industries. add-ons bi-pod, EOtech holographics weapons sight model type xps3-0 nightvision compatible,AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, and back up sight micro dot sight from sun optics,, finaly a combat 4mW green laser from UTG for quick sighting, Kel-Tec KSG 12 guage pump shotgun addons: a quick detach grip and light from UTG on the slides rails Dual Shot reflex sight and laser from Sight Mark on top rail, HK mark 23 socom with vortex flash suppressor add-on: a x-300 hand gun light from sure fire. and a Tuarus Judge revolver notched rear sight 2.5 inch barrel bobbed hammer add-on: side mounted laser. and Tabane is armed Sig 516 pdw 7.5" SBR with red dot sight mounted foregrip side mounted flash light with a UTG combat 4mW green laser mounted on the oppisite side. and instead of the standard flash suppressor it has a YHM phantom comp flash suppressor, AR-15 Chambered in 6.8spc 20 inch barrel with a MAko group reciol reducing buttstock, and a firefeild illuminated scope with laser on his back, Beretta 92FS with flash light and a Sig P-226 9mm (mk 25 navy).

_"Alpha Clear to engage."_ Came from the radio.

_"Alpha engaging."_ They replied.

_'Ratatatatat, Ratatatatat'_ automatic Gunfire was heard all over the tunnels.

_'Bang, Bang, Bang'_ Gunfire from the hijackers weapons.

Outside

_'Bang, Ratatatatat, Bang, Bang, Ratatatat'_ Gunfire is heard from the tunnel enterance and radio.

LAV-C2 Field command center

Takeshi and Kai are listening the fight throughout the C2's Radio

_"Alpha still engaging." 'Ratatatat,Ratatatat' "Alpha to command train secure on injuries one suspect alive over."_

Shouts like "Yeah!" "We did it!" and "Wohoo" was heard all over the radio with cheering from the command center.

**1 Month Later**

Failed Investigation of Ichirou Shido

Starting Investigation on Koichi Shido and Ichirou Shido

"Get moving people I want dirt on this man and I want to have the pleasure to see fear in his eyes and making him squeal like a pig! "Yelled a very mad Takashi who looks like that he is going to rip someones head off.

"Already on it sir!" "On the way sir!" "Still searching sir!" shouted numerous replies.

Koichi Shido the most hated man in the entire Disciplinary and Security Enforcement every problem he or the track club complains are still on hold even the last years complains.

Right now everyone is angry and mad at Shido because his track club student is caught tampering the records room that is located at the Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Office and because of this Inspector Miyamoto had to stall his investigation that leads to failure because the lack of evidence and now the Disciplinary and Security Enforcement is on a rampage to arrest Shido and his family but because of the lack of evidence they can't get an arrest warrant so Takashi is still digging with his best detectives.

-End Flashback-

"We will get some evidence." Said Kari.

"Yeah Takashi calm down and if there is marshall law you can all ways shoot him." Said Takeshi

"Yeah." Said Takashi

"Well, I better get going I need to cook dinner cause mom and dad are out of town tonight." Said Takeshi.

"Bye Takeshi." Said Takashi.

"Bye be safe." Said Kari.

"See you tomorrow then." Said Kai.

"Bye and see ya then." Said Davis.

"Bye guys." Said Takeshi.

**The End of the first Chapter and Prologue**

**Read and Review and set some ideas for the story because I'm running out of ideas and should I skip a few weeks or what?**

**Sent those Ideas then.**

**Frost the Arctic Fox 10-4**


	10. New OC's for Probationary Officers

**Sorry it takes so long but I remember that i forgot about Probationary Officers for the story since the OC that has been sent are all ranking seniors I making 2 only for the story.**

Name: Rika Kanbara

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: A sweet caring tomboyish girl though she does have a scary side and a very scary death glare and very athletic.

Appearance: 6'1 tall, Fair skin, Purple eyes, and Ginger shoulder-length hair worn up in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie.

Clothing: Standard Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Uniform

Occupation: Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Rank: Probationary Officer

Strengths: Trained in Kendo, Martial arts and Firearms training

Weaknesses: Quick tempered, seeing her friends hurt and Lacking in negotiations

First Weapon: Remington 870

Second Weapon: HK MP5K-PDW with Foregrip and Holosight Taken from a dead STAR Officer inside the school

Sidearm: Glock 17 3rd Generation with X300 Surefire Weaponlight

Backup Sidearm: Glock 26

Melee: Straight Stick Baton

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and City Map

Type: Navigator Specialist

Gear: Riot Gear

Love Interest: Takato Nonaka

What they think of main OC: A great and honest officer who cares about his subordinate

* * *

Name: Takato Nonaka

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Personality: A sweet caring boy though he does have a scary side and a very scary death glare and very athletic.

Appearance: 5'9 tall with light red eyes, light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin.

Clothing: Standard Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Uniform

Occupation: Disciplinary and Security Enforcement

Rank: Probationary Officer

Strengths: Trained in Kendo using Riot Shield, Martial arts and Firearms training

Weaknesses: Quick tempered, seeing his friends and Lacking in negotiations

First Weapon: Remington 870

Second Weapon: Colt M4A1 with ACOG Compact scopes taken from a dead STAR officer inside the school

Sidearm: Glock 17 3rd Generation with X300 Surefire Weaponlight

Backup Sidearm: Glock 26

Melee: Straight Stick Baton

Extra equipment: Ammo Bag and Compass

Type: Navigator Specialist

Gear: Riot Gear

Love Interest: Rika Kanbara

What they think of main OC: A great and honest officer who cares about his subordinate


	11. Evidence, Random Events and the Begining

Chapter 2 Evidence, Random Events and the Begining of the Apocalypse.

**Sorry it took so long with little idea I choose to enter 2 OCs and Miku Yuuki This idea came from the show World's Wildest Police Videos and a few others and DSE Probationary Officers Carry Glock 17 3rd Generation with Surefire X300 Weaponlights as their sidearms and uses LAPD radio codes and the story is still before the outbreak so some vehicles will not be seen yet and after this I am Skipping a few weeks while still writing some operations and school life.**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

**Location: Downtown Tokonushu Near Fujimi Academy - ****Mainland Japan**

**Time: 20:10:20 PM - 20 March 2012...**

A lone Black Mitsubishi Pajero is cruising down the highway but this is not an ordinary Pajero this is actually an Unmarked STAR Unit Car.

At the driver seat 16 Year old Takeshi is the youngest person in Japan to have a drivers license.

Has he is cruising down the lone highway a car suddenly speed in high speeds by him!

"Son of a." Said Takeshi while opening a police scanner in his jeep.

"Dispatch 1LD01 I am in pursuit of a purple Mitsubishi Evolution and he is driving like a drunk man requesting back up to any local units on Tokonushu Highway Southbound Call is Code 3 over." Said Takeshi while turning on his sirens.

_"Roger that 1LD01. Attention all units in the vicinity of 1LD01 is in pursuit of a purple Mitsubishi Evolution on the Tokonushu Highway Southbound any units responding your call is code 3 over."_ Said the Dispatcher.

_'The sounds of police sirens fill the air'_

Takeshi immediately hits the accelerator and starts the pursuit.

"Driver pull your vehicle now!" Takeshi shouted over the build in loud speaker.

The car just sped up with Takeshi hot on it's tail.

_"This is Dispatch I have 2 DSE Patrol cars and 3 Local High speed Interceptor units joining the pursuit over." _Said Dispatch over the police scanner.

_"Dispatch 1A32 Responding Northbound from the Highway over." _Said the Officer form the scanner.

_"Dispatch 1A23 Responding Northbound from the Highway over." _Said another Officer from the scanner.

_'Miku-chan and Jun huh.' _Though Takeshi

_"Attention all units Patrol Car 1-1, 1-4, 1-8 are coming from the rear over."_ Said the dispatcher again.

"This is 1LD01 requesting 1A32 and 1A23 to place strip spikes over." Said Takeshi.

_"Dispatch 1A32 moving to place strip spike requesting 1A23 to block the incoming lane over." _Said the officer on the radio.

While a news chopper flies on them while a police chopper arrives shining a powerful spot light on the car.

(POV News Helicopter)

_"This NHK News Chopper 12 as you can see 4 Police Cars are chasing a purple Mitsubishi Evolution with an Unmarked Unit on the front and 3 Patrol cars on the rear."_

A Purple Toyota crown in front being chase by a Black Mitsubishi Pajero and 3 Mitsubishi Evolution Police Interceptors with sirens flashing and wailing.

(POV Police Dash Cam)

The Back of the Pajero is flashing Red and Blue with sirens wailing while sometime seen the back of a purple Mitsubishi Evolution speeding while zigzagging.

_"We're still in pursuit heading southbound over."_

(POV Police Helicopter)

_"Dispatch suspect is still speeding towards the strip spike over"_

_"Roger That"_

The Car still speeding down the empty highway as a power spot light still shines brightly on the car.

(POV Takeshi's Unmarked Unit Dash Cam)

The back of the Mitsubishi Evolution is seeing speeding while still zigzagging.

_"Dispatch any extra units over?"_ Said Takeshi over the police scanner

_"That a Negative over."_ Said the Dispatcher.

The car still speeding the highway.

_"Attention all units your nearing the strip spikes over."_ Said the Dispatcher

_"Roger that." _Said Takeshi.

(A few minutes ago)

Senior Patrol Officer Miku Yuuki is having a bad day first she was late and her kevlar stab-bullet proof vest was stain with cocoa and her one of the track club member tried to flirt with her during lunch and she got night duty with her Probationary Partner and her boyfriend is at Camp Okinawa.

_Attention all units in the vicinity of 1LD01 is in pursuit of a purple Mitsubishi Evolution on the Tokonushu Highway Southbound any units responding your call is code 3 over."_ Said the dispatcher over the policer scanner.

_'Takeshi-Kun.' _Though Miku.

"Dispatch 1A32 Responding Northbound from the Highway." Said Miku through the scanner.

_"Dispatch 1A23 Responding Northbound from the Highway over." _Said a voice over the scanner.

_'Jun huh.' _Though Miku seeing her fellow Officer's Patrol car on her rear few mirror.

_"This is Dispatch 1LD01 requesting 1A32 and 1A23 to place strip spikes over." _Said the Dispatcher

"Dispatch 1A32 moving to place strip spike requesting 1A23 to block the incoming lane over." Said Miku.

_"Roger That."_ Said the Dispatcher.

"Ready Rika?" Asked Miku to her partner.

"Ready." Said Rika Kanbara Miku's Partner

The Patrol Car turns towards the incoming lane and stops at the center divide.

Rika came out and started to keep watch if the pursuing cars are getting near while Miku opened the trunk and pull out a strip spike and deploying across the road.

The Second Patrol Car block the incoming lane officer Jun Sakamoto came out with his side armed a Smith & Wesson 5609 and his partner Takato Nonaka aimed his Glock 17 at the incoming cars.

"You guys ready!" Shouted Miku.

"Ready." Said Jun

"Ready." Said Takato

"Dispatch Spike Strips in place." Said Rika.

(POV Police Helicopter)

_"Dispatch Spike Strips in Place." _Said Rika

The Helicopter is still following the speeding car while pursuing units slow down seeing an opening the car speed up.

_"Dispatch suspect is speeding up over."_ Said the Helicopter Pilot

(POV News Helicopter)

_"As you can see the pursuing officers are slowing down while the car continues to speed up."_

_"Wait is that a road block nope looks like a strip spike."_

The camera see the car run over the spikes.

(Miku's POV)

I'm seeing this car speed across the spikes then I immediately pull the spike back before they puncher the patrol cars.

While I was packing the strip spikes I yell.

"Get back to the cars we're joining the pursuit!"

(Normal POV)

The Car is skidding towards a halt with Takeshi's Unmarked Pajero and the rest of the pursuing cars stopping near with the police and news chopper above.

"Driver come out of the vehicle with your hands up in the air!" Yelled Takeshi over the speaker.

The Driver comes out clumsily and fell towards the asphalt still trying to stand up then Takeshi run over towards with Miku, Rika, Jun, Takato and the 6 Local Highway Patrol officer.

Takeshi helps the driver up and put him leaning over the car while cuffing the driver.

Miku looks at the face and shouted.

"Hey! His a member of the Track club at school!"

Jun looks at the face and nodded knowing they caught one of the track club members.

"Hey! Let me go you pigs! I have a lot of connections I'll have this charges spinning right back!" the guy yelled his threats.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be use in the court of law and you have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish and if you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney and since your underage we are also calling your parents and this is going on your permanent record kid." Said Jun

"Yeah and that we're telling your parents about your threat." Said Takato

"So what!" yelled the guy

"Your Charge with underage drinking, driving without a license and this will be check for ownership if it's stolen your looking at grand theft auto kid." Said Rika

"So!" the guy yelled defiendly

"That 10 to 20 years for drinking underage and driving plus grand theft auto your getting another 15 years of juvenile prison kid." Said Takeshi

"Uh huh! Shido will get me out or your school life is going to be hell!" the guy yelled stupidly while being escorted to a DSE patrol car.

"Thank you for the free evidence now Shido will be investigated about this buster." Said Jun happily.

"You guys got that on recording do ya." said Takeshi

"I got it." Said Miku producing a video camera from her patrol car still recording.

"Thanks guys." Said Takeshi.

* * *

(Next Morning)

**Location: Fuijimi Academy Tokonushu - ****Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Headquarters - ****Mainland Japan**

**Time: 06:00:30 AM - 21 March 2012...**

"Who did we arrested yesterday guys?" Asked Takeshi in his uniform while walking into the office.

The office is almost empty because it's 6 in the morning and the only officers inside are.

Senior Patrol Officers Miku Yukki and Jun Sakamoto and the latter drinking cocoa.

Probationary Officers Rika Kanbara and Takato Nonaka and the tying his boots.

Patrol Sergeant Minato Himura.

Sergeant Tensu Hitokari.

STAR Unit Alpha Team

Patrol Sergeant Sasuke Namikaze.

Sergeant Hinata Itsumi.

Patrol Officer Kenji Asama.

Sergeant Fumio Kudo.

Sergeant Ryo Akiyama.

Sergeant Taichi Minami.

Sergeant Ichika Mitsurugi.

Sergeant Takato Miyamoto.

Captain Tabane Kai.

Lieutenant Takemoto Jun.

"Arrest who?" Asked Takashi walking in to the office with an overcoat and a cup of cocoa.

"A Kurokami Maruyama 2nd year and a track club member." Said Rika

"Really? Well thats new." Said Takashi while walking into his office.

"Takashi seems happy today?" Said Takeshi almost like a question to his best friends behavior.

"He should be Shido's noose is getting thighter." Said Kari while walking into her office.

"Weird than the apocalypse must be near than." Said Kai walking in while sipping a cup of cocoa.

"Don't say that Kai." Said Ichika.

"Yeah remember murphy's law." Said Taichi.

"Alright it's almost class remember look sharp, act sharp, be sharp alright guys." Said Takemoto taking his messenger bag to class.

"Right." Said Ryo taking his messenger bag and leaving to class.

"We've got study hall so we're going on patrol around the schoolyard come on Takato." Said Jun.

"We've got Physical Education so we're going to class come on Rika." Said Miku.

"I'm going to meet my cousin bye guys." Said Takato.

"Well bye guys." See ya." said the rest of Alpha team except for Fumio who just nodded.

(I don't know much about class so I'm skipping towards lunch)

"Hi guys" Said Miku and Rika.

"Hey girls." Said Jun.

"Hi." Said Takato.

They're walking towards the office when suddenly

"AAAAAAAAA!" a scream pierced the air.

"Shit this way." Said Jun running towards the scream.

_'Bang! Bang! Bang!'_ Gunshots pierced the air.

"Son of a." Said Miku drawing her SIG Sauer P228.

"Dispatch we have a man with a gun inside the school." Said Rika to the radio while drawing her Glock.

_"Roger That. Attention all units we have a man with a gun inside the school resquesting all units to be on the lookout over."_ Broadcast the Dispatch.

"What its sound like."Asked Takato drawing his Glock.

"Pistol probably 9mm." Said Jun drawing his Smith & Wesson 5906.

They ran around the corner and see a student with a gun aiming at another student with students running away.

"Drop the gun!"Shouted Miku aiming her gun.

Rika taking cover behind her.

Jun and Takato take cover behind some lockers.

"What, huh, oh ,shit." said the student running away dropping the gun after seeing them.

"Dispatch in foot pursuit." Said Rika to her radio while running after the student.

_"Roger that."_ Said the Dispatcher

"Rika wait!" Shouted Takato running after her.

"You alright?" Asked Miku to the student who was threaten after holstering her gun.

"What the heck?" Said a confuse Jun holstering his gun.

Jun bend down and look at the gun.

"Eh? Norinco Type 59 a Chinese copy of the Makarov PM 9x18mm soviet made antique." Said Jun seeing the gun.

"How do you know?" Miku asked looking at Jun.

"Simple I confiscated one a week ago." Said Jun looking at Miku.

(Rika's Pursuit)

"STOP!" Shouted Rika running after the suspect.

"Rika wait up." Said Takato running after Rika.

"Gotcha!" Said Rika tackling the suspect.

Takato aimed his weapon at the suspect as he struggled to get lose.

"FREEZE!" Shouted Takato still aiming his gun.

The suspect stop struggling and Rika handcuffed him.

"Pat him down Takato I don't want any surprises from him." Said Rika pulling the suspect up.

"Right than." Said Takato holstering his gun.

"Found something, a pistol. Said Takato searching the ankle.

Pulling out a pistol Takato and pockets it for safe keeping.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be use in the court of law and you have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish and if you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney do you understand your rights that I have read to you." Said and asked Rika while pushing the suspect to the office.

"I feel like jumpstreet." Commented Takato.

**********Location: **Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Headquarters - **Interrogation Room**

"Who are you after! Tell me now!" Shouted Captain Niko Kaneko wearing a dark overcoat to scare the suspect while banging the table frightening the suspect.

(Behind the one way mirror)

"That guy is not a student I check the pictures and IDs his not in any school records accept at the Police Force this guy is a bloody hitman, yakuza Takashi." Said Takeshi giving him the files. "Fits the description young looks and his records 13 murders, 12 bomb attacks and 15 attempted murder."

"Hmm. Ex Para Military, use to be a mercenary in Libya and Syria before working for the yakuza." Said Takashi reading the file.

"Yep wanted for all of does but disappear a month ago then reappear here of all places." Said Takeshi.

(Interrogation Room)

"Torture me all you want to I ain't telling you anything copper!" Yelled the suspect in defined.

"Whose says anything about torture and I am not a copper I'm Special Branch." Lied Niko.

"Special Branch?" Asked the suspect.

"Yes Special Branch." Lied Niko

"What is Special Branch?" Asked the suspect.

"Anti-Terror Unit, Organized Crime Control Bureau and the Gang and Narcotics Division but I'm not one of those I'm form the Specialist Division." Lied Niko.

(Behind the one way mirror)

"Nice the old Special Branch trick." Said Takeshi.

"Yep the guy is white as a sheet." Said Takashi.

(Interrogation Room)

"Now let me rephrase this. Who are you after!" Shouted Niko.

"The child of the Miyamoto family oke! I don't know the guy he just called me through the phone and immediately wired the transfer of $2.500 and sent the location of a gun in a metal suitcase even though I won't kill a child." Shouted the suspect afraid of Niko.

"Which child?" Asked Niko.

"Orange-brown hair and golden brown eyes oke! No info after that when I asked for more even then I planned to get capture by making a scene." Said the suspect.

"Well that's the problem wrong kid right description there are only 2 Miyamotos. One is Rei Miyamoto and a Sergeant Takato Miyamoto." Said Niko.

"What! Ones a copper!." yelled the suspect.

"Nope Special Branch Anti-Terror Unit." Said Niko calmly.

(Behind the one way mirror)

"Takato is STAR Unit not Special Branch." Said Takashi confuse.

"No but STAR is the equivalent of Special Branch." Said Takeshi.

(Interrogation Room)

"What! I've could get kill!" shouted the suspect.

"Well thank you for your cooperation and have a good day the police will pick you up." Said Niko calmly "Guards! Take him to his cell please."

The Door open up and 2 STAR officer armed with HK MP5K-PDW came in and bring the suspect to his cell.

******Location: **Evidence Room

"1 Norinco Type 59 9x18mm and 1 Makarov PB 9x18mm a copy and an original soviet made yet not exported guns." Said Kai Hitanashi documenting the evidence.

"Do you want it." Said Ichika helping tagging the guns.

"I may like Russian guns but the Makarov PB is a special forces limited only so OMON, SOBR and the Spetsnaz can use this." explained Kai "This guy must either have a friend in the Russian mob or the Russian special forces or he took it during his mercenary years or someone in the government got it for him to his dirty work..."

'SHIT!' though Kai "I'll be right back!"

******Location: **Chief of Department Arashikage's Office

_'knock knock'_

"Come in." Said Takashi doing paperwork.

_'Door opening'_

"Sir I think maybe Shido is behind this." Said Kai.

"I know Commander Kai." Said Takashi looking at Kai.

"How?" Asked Kai.

"In interrogation the suspect said he was paid to kill Rei but the guy didn't give the gender or what he or she look like and his morals says he won't kill a child." Said Takashi.

"Really because the Makarov PB it's limited to Russian Special Forces." Said Kai seriously.

"So that's the gun he was given." Said Takashi he immediately reach a phone and starts dialing.

******Location: **Higashi police station - **Assistant Inspector Miyamoto's Office**

_'Phone ringing'_

"Inspector Miyamoto here." Said Tadashi answering the phone.

"Inspector it's me Chief of Department Arashikage." Said Takashi.

"Hi Takashi. Whats is it now?" Asked Tadashi.

"We have an assassin here awaiting transfer the traget was your daughter or nephew." Said Takashi.

"WHAT!" Shouted Tadashi.

(Lobby)

"WHAT!" everyone heard.

(Outside)

"WHAT!" everybody heard.

(Assistant Inspector Miyamoto's Office)

"How hired him?" Asked Tadashi.

"He don't know but I think it's Shido only he is rich enough to pay $2.500 to him the Takagi wouldn't do this." Said Takashi.

"Alright then I'll talked to the assassin when he get here then." Said Tadashi.

"Alright bye then." Said Takashi.

"Bye." Said Tadashi.

******Location: **Chief of Department Arashikage's Office

As Takashi put down the phone Kai asked. "Who did you call?"

"Inspector Miyamoto." Said Takashi returning to his paper work.

"Alright see you then Takashi." Said Kai leaving the office.

******Location: **Outside of **Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Headquarters**  


As Kai is closing the door.

"Hello. Kai busy day?" Asked one Kohta Hirano

"Yea, got a Norinco Type 59 and Makarov PB from a assassin today." Said Kai.

"Really! a Makarov PB is a suppress 9x18mm pistol only used by Soviet and Russian Special Forces that includes OMON, SOBR and the Spetsnaz Forces!" Said Kohta excitedly.

"I know, I know Kohta no need to turn into an encyclopedia now." Said Kai after calming Kohta down.

"I know! but the Makarov PB is rare to see outside of Russia." Said Kohta excited.

"Come on it's time to go home lets go to the range." Said Kai hoping to distract Kohta.

"Sure! Lets go." Said Kohta.

**Location: Camp Okinawa Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Training Facility, ****Academy and Air Base - Mainland Japan Tokonushu...**

"And done that's the last of the paper work." Said a tired Davis.

"Why is it that bad?" Asked his aide.

"Those guys in Red and Blue Team blew up a tanker, 3 semis and 2 Berliet VXB-170 to stop a car theif!" Shouted Davis annoyed.

"What the heck!" Shouted his aide

**Location: An Unknown Sushi bar**

"Lucky today is Friday." Said Miku wearing her uniform picking up a shrimp roll.

"I know." Said Takeshi wearing his uniform picking up a tomago.

"Hey is that?" Asked Miku pointing at Rei Miyamoto and Hisashi Igo.

"Yep. Hey do you know Takato is coming." Said Takeshi casually.

_'Cue Door Opening.'_

Takato Miyamoto is walking in in casual clothing.

"Hey Takato! Over here." Shouted Takeshi.

Rei is seen tensing up with Hisashi is looking confuse.

"Nice of you joining us Takato." Said Takeshi casually.

Rei is sweating and shaking with Hisashi trying to calm her down.

"Hey is your cousin dating. " Asked Miku.

"Not that I know why?" Asked Takato.

"Over there." Said Takeshi while pointing at Rei and Hisashi.

Takato looks towards at where Takeshi is pointing and is giving off a scary aura when he spots his cousin dating while Rei is frozen with fear.

"Rei!" Shouted Takato.

Rei is visibly frozen while Hisashi is confuse at Takato suddenly Rei shouted. "Run Hisashi that's my cousin!"

Hisashi then is seen running away from an angry Takato shouting. "Come Back Here Igo!"

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Miku and Takeshi when suddenly their Radios blair to life.

_"Attention all units we have a Missing Child the Child is a little girl with lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair ribbons, which is worn in pigtails with red hair ties wearing a pink shirt with long sleeves under a wine-colored dress, and yellow socks with yellow sneakers over."_ the Dispatcher broadcast.

"Check Please." Said Takeshi.

******Location: ****National Police Agency** Building

"Commissioner-General the proof may not be concrete but we will have our man Commissioner-General." Said Tadashi.

"Show me what do you have on Shido." Said the Commissioner-General.

"One Assassin with little proof, a Soviet or Russian Made Makarov PB very illegal and a recording of the conversation the technician says the voice match with a Ichirou Shido from Inspector Miyamoto's Investigation Commissioner-General." Said Takashi.

"Do what you have to do boys I want this men behind bars." Said Commissioner-General.

******Location: Unknown Balkans ****Territory**

"Moan..." A man is seen walking like a drunk.

A Patrol Car stop nearby and a lone officer is walking towards the man.

"Hey man are you oke?" Asked the officer.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr." The man suddenly growl.

"Stop where you are." The officer pulling out a gun.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" screams are heard all over the forest.

**Uh ho looks like the zombies are ****coming what happens next stay tunes.**

**'WHACK!' suddenly a baton hits Frost on the head.**

**Frost: "That hurts you know"**

**Kari: "I know but took you long enough."**

**Frost: "Just don't hit me with a riot baton oke, please read and review please."**


	12. Authors Note

**Help!**

**This is Frost the Arctic Fox I'm running out of Ideas for the schools because I'm not Japanese so help me.**


	13. Library Wars

Chapter 3 Library wars

**Sorry it took so long I was running out of Ideas but I saw the movie library wars so this is from the movie and it's inspired from the North Hollywood Shootout.**

**Frost: "High Sorry I'm so slow but this is confusing as this is Japanese and I'm European so..."  
**

**Kari: Hits Frost with a Bokken**

**Frost: "That hurts you know."**

**Kari: "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"**

**Frost: "Well can you blame me?"**

**Kari: "Yes."**

**Frost: "Before that can you do the disclaimer."**

**Kari: "Sure Frost the Arctic Fox does not known Highschool of the Dead."**

**Frost: Sneaks out while Kari do the disclaimer**

**Kari: "Now that's done. Wait... YOU TRICK ME!"**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Radio"_

_'Thoughts/background noise'_

* * *

**Location: Downtown Tokonushu Near Fuijimi Academy Public Library Sector **

**Time: 14:15:25 PM - 21 March 2012...**

A lone DSE patrol car is driving through a quite road near the library when suddenly.

_'Ratatatatatatat' _Gunfire broke out.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Kids, adult and elderly are running down the stairs.

The DSE Patrol Car turns on the lights and sirens and immediately pull up to the library.

Coming out of the patrol car is Senior Patrol Officer Jun Sakamoto and Officer Takato Nonaka.

Jun immediately starts to redirect traffic when Takato immediately direct the panicking people away from the library

"Dispatch we have a possible 4-15 in progress shots fire at the Tokonushu Public Library requesting reinforcement immediately, I repeat we have shots fire!" Jun Shouting to his scanner about the shooting while directing traffic.

_"Roger that attention all unit we have a possible 4-15 in progress shots fire at the Tokonushu Public Library requesting any available units to response code 3."_ the Dispatcher Broadcast all over the emergency line.

Across Town Senior Patrol Officer Miku Yukki and Officer Rika Kanbara are at a red light when the call came in.

___"Roger that attention all unit we have a possible 4-15 in progress shots fire at the Tokonushu Public Library requesting any available units to response code 3." _ The Scanner blair

The DSE Patrol car turns on the lights and sirens and immediately speed towards the library that is 3 blocks away.

All across town local police and DSE forces are scrambling to respond to the library.

15 minutes in the library a fire is burning and men in thick black jackets and gas masks are laughing and 2 went out to get their van.

When they came out they're shock to see Police everywhere.

At an intersection that heads immediately to the bridge are block by Jun, Miku, Takato and Rika behind their Patrol Car for cover.

At another intersection is 4 Japanese police officers also behind their Patrol Car for cover.

Across the library is Patrol Officer Minato Himura with his Shotgun and his partner Officer Sakuma with 2 Japanese Detective with them hiding behind a magazine shack.

The 2 men bring up their AK-47 with drum magazine and opens fires. _'ratatatatat'_

Jun and Miku didn't bring any rifle so they're hiding behind they're patrol car with 2 civilians.

Jun shouts in the radio seeing 2 Japanese police officers got shot "Officer down, Officer Down Code L requesting STAR!"

Police Officers tried to shoot back but their 38. Specials, 9mm and 12 guage aren't doing any damage because of the suspect body armor.

Suddenly a Patrol car speed in and Tensu Hitokari and an unnamed officer arrive with a M4 Carbine and an AR-15 and shot the 2 men with 5.56mm NATO Bullets killing them. _'ratatat' 'ratatat'_

Arriving on scene is a STAR Unit Humvee with a M240D aiming at the library and a squad of STAR Unit operatives Team Red and Blue.

Later on the Library is surrounded with DSE Officers in body armor with Patrol Rifles (AR-15 or surplus M16A2) and STAR Unit Operatives.

Berliet VXB-170 blocks the road and M93 Foxes and Lenco BearCats still dropping men and equipment VBL, Humvees and LAV aim their Armaments at the Library.

A Lone Black M93 Fox arrive on scene and STAR Unit Alpha came out.

Sasuke and Taichi went across the street and went up a roof of an apartment.

The rest of the team are ready to charge in to the Library.

Went suddenly a 2 more suspect opened fire at one of the Humvee Red team that is taking cover behind the Humvee return fire while the gunner fired the M240D and another Humvee nearby opened up with his M60D killing the 2 suspect. _'Ratatatatatat'_

The Team Broke into the Library and smoke fill the room luckly they were wearing gas masks then Hinata fired tear gas into the room. _'blomp'_

They quickly move in clearing the lobby.

Hinata load another tear gas into the Grenade launcher.

Across the Street Sasuke shot a man trying to shoot the team from the balcony through the window. _'BANG!'_

Then Taichi Fired another man on the roof trying to lob a grenade to the men down on the street the grenade exploded flinging the man off the roof. _'BANG!' 'BOOM!'_

Down on the street a DSE Patrol Car roof cave in when the dead body fell on the roof.

Takeshi and Kai are in the LAV-C2 hearing everything and the groups name is the People who support the Media Betterment Act.

The Media Betterment Act is known to censored Pictures on the internet.

This is not the first attack just the first time the police arrive faster.

The officers are ready to fight.

Inside the smoke is so thick that the STAR Teams who have sure firelight turn them on while the rest uses flashlights.

_'BANG!' _Ryo kicked a door open and threw a flashbang while the rest secures the room

While Fumio scouts ahead because of his stealth skills he manage to kill 3 man preparing an ambush.

In the Library section the team move in a column securing each corner.

_'Ratatatatatatatatat' _Gunfire erupts behind a bookcase in front of the team fortunately the bullets miss as the team ducks for cover.

They opened Fire at the bookcase.

Behind the bookcase the poor bastard is turn into Swiss cheese as the bullets penetrate the bookcase.

As the the team moves in the DSE officers outside open fire on a man trying to run on the pavilion he was shredded with 5.56mm bullets.

The rest of the team still moves in carefully.

The team found a room opening it carefully they threw a flashbang in.

The Flashbang blinded 4 men the 4 men were subdue.

Then everyone heard a gun being loaded then another bookcase explode into gunfire.

* * *

At the back room 10 people are preparing to fight the STAR operative when suddenly.

The back door exploded and Red and Blue Team burst in guns blazing wounding 4 and killing 6.

The Red and Blue Team evacuate the wounded and continue to move it.

Opening the door they went to meet up Alpha Team.

* * *

Alpha, Red and Blue Team met up and prepare to breach.

They blew the door and threw 2 flashbang.

They went in and restraint the leaders.

* * *

Outside the Tear Gas has dissipated and the STAR Teams left with the rest of the prisoners.

The wounded were evacuated to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**Location: Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquaters ****- ****Mainland Japan**

**Time: 10:00:30 AM - 22 March 2012...**

"After men armed with AK-47 attack the public library the brave officers of the Metropolitan Police and Disciplinary and Security Enforcement have my gratefulness of not backing down against any threat." The Chief of Police speech goes on with the press recording everything.

* * *

**Location: Fuijimi Academy Tokonushu - ****Fuijimi Academy's Disciplinary and Security Enforcement Headquarters - ****Mainland Japan**

**Time: 11:00:30 AM - 22 March 2012...**

"Commander why aren't we at the Ceremony?" Asked a unnamed STAR Operative looking at the TV.

"Because this is an Departmental Debrief. " Said Takashi at the podium.

"At Yesterdays time an incident happened at the Balkans the Zombie Apocalypse is starting people I need you to be vigilant on any suspicious behaviors." said Takashi.

"I know this seen Impossible but European Command are already at DEFCON 3." Takeshi said.

"So after this the we will be always vigilant ok." Takashi Said to everyone.

"YES SIR!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

**Uh ho looks like the zombies are ****coming closer what happens next stay tune.**

**Frost: Read and Review Flames are welcome and sorry for the short story this time.**


End file.
